An Old Evil Returns
by TMNTMentalistTLK lover
Summary: I strongly urge you to read my story An Unexpected Surprise because this is the sequel to that story.  Read more to find out please
1. Chapter 1

**A/n All righty then for those of you that haven't read my work before I urge you to read An Unexpected Surprise first otherwise you may be confused as to what's going on here. Ok that being said I give you the sequel to Unexpected Surprise called An Old Evil Returns**

**Ch 1 Bad Feelings**

Kali awoke with a start sweat pouring dow his golden pelt. He lay there for a minute breathing heavily. His mate Jasiri was still sleeping peacefull so Kali got up carefully so he wouldn't wake her and walked outside the cave to get some air. As he went outside the cool air hit his face and a gust of wind blew through his red mane. Taking a deep breath Kali began to feel better. However he wasn't feeling up to sleeping. So the golden Prince went and sat on the edge of Priderock to watch the sunrise. He didn't know how long he'd been sitting there when he heard a voice behind him say, "What are you doing up so early?" Kali spun around and saw his father, Simba standing behind his. "Jeeze Dad don't do that," Kali said with a gasp. "You scared the crap out of me."

"I'm sorry son," Simba said sitting beside Kali. "So what are you doing up so early? Couldn't sleep?"

"I had a bad dream," Kali said lowering his blue eyes.

"About Kiara?" Simba asked, his voice low.

"Yeah," Kali admitted. "It's really wierd Dad. I mean I haven't had those dreams in a long time. Why are they suddenly coming back?"

"Well Kali somtimes it take us a long time to get over something tramadic," Simba said. "I mean your sister did almost kill you twice. That's not an easy thing to get over."

"But Kiara's been dead for months now," Kali said. "She can't hurt me ever again. Why am I still so scared? I mean I'm almost a fully grown lion and I have a mate. I shouldn't be sacred like I was when I was a cub."

"Son," Simba began. "Fear is a natural part of life. It's nothing to be sacred of. Trust me I get scared plenty. It's just nature."

"I know Dad," Kali said. "It's just..." Kali was intrupted by the rest of the lionesses getting ready for the morning hunt. "We'll talk more later Dad ok?"

"Are you sure son?" Simba asked. Kali nooded so Simba went to greet Nala and Kali went off to greet Jasari. As Kali was walking into the cave Simba looked at him, his amber eyes filled with worry. Just then Nala came up beside her mate and gave him a nuzzle,"Good morning," she said softly. Then seeing the look on Simba's face the cream lioness asked, "Simba what's wrong?"

"I'm worried about Kali," Simba explained. "He's been having dreams about Kiara again. He's losing sleep Nala and I'm worried that it's affecting his mind."

"Did you talk to him about it?" Nala asked sitting down beside her mate.

"I tried too but we got interupted," Simba sighed. "I'll try again after my morning rounds."

"Well I'm sure that if anyone can get through to him it's you," Nala said, giving her mate a nuzzle. Then the Queen went to join the other lionesses for the morning hunt.

TLKTLKTLK

As the lionesses were going on their morning hunt and Simba went on his morning rounds Kali decided to go for a walk to clear his head. He couldn't shake this eerie feeling he had. As the golden Prince was walking lost in his thoughts he heard a voice say, "Penny for your thoughts kiddo." Kali jumped and turned around to see Kovu standing behind him. "Jeeze Kovu don't do that," Kali growled. "You know I hate being snuck up on."

"Sorry kid," Kovu said with a grin. "So what's on your mind."

"I had that dream again," Kali said.

"You mean the one where Kiara's attacking you again and again," Kovu said.

"Yeah," Kali whispered. "Damn it Kovu why can't I shake these feelings? It's really starting to tick me off."

"Kali don't beat yourself up about this," Kovu said. "Fear is a natural part of life."

"That's what my dad said," Kali sighed. "Still dosen't make me feel better though."

"Well how about this?" Kovu began. "Kiara is dead and gone she can't hurt you or anyone else ever again. Besides that you're not a cub anymore. You're almost a full grown lion and can fight back. Does that make you feel better?"

"Wierdly enough it does," Kali said, smiling at the older lion. "Thanks Kovu."

"Anytime kid. Anytime." Just then Kovu's son Chaka came running up to the two lions with a smile on his face "Hey Dad hey Kali," the little brown cub said rubbing against his father's leg.

"Hey there Buddy," Kovu said giving his son a nuzzle. "Is your mom back from the hunt yet?" he asked referring to his mate Tama, who was also Jasiri's mother.

"Yeah and she said for you two to get yor butts back home if you want to eat," Chaka said flicking his green eyes at Kali when he said this.

"Ok we're coming," Kovu chuckled, rubbing the top of his son's head. He turned to his former brother-in-law and said "Coming Kali?"

"I'll be there in a minute," Kali said. "I just need a minute." Kovu nodded and he and Chaka left towards Priderock leaving Kali by himself. Kali sat there for a minute just thinking when he heard a noise from behind him. "Is someone there?" Kali called. "Hello?" Silence. "Stop being so perinoid," Kali ordered himself. "There's noone there. You're just letting your mind play tricks on you." Kali shook his head and his blue eyes scanned the area again seeing nothing. The golden Prince still felt ill at ease so he decided to head back home. Glacing behind him once more the Prince began to walk home.

TLKTLKTLK

As Kali was walking home he had no idea that he was indeed being watched. A dark figure was looming in the bushes lying in wait. "Damn it why'd Kovu have to show up?" they growled. "I should have killed that little runt Kali when I had the chance. But he will die. Oh yes they will all die. They will all suffer for what they have done to me. Then I will take my rightful place as ruler of the Pridelands. Simba was a fool to think he had gotten rid of me. All these months I've spent suffering because of them have given me renewed hatred for them. And now it's only a matter of time before I take action and take down all those who have wronged me. Then victory shall be mine. Then with an evil cackle the dark figure slithered from their hiding spot and headed back to the Outlands revenge on their sick minds.

**A/N Alrighty then chapter 1 complete. Who do you think the dark figure is? I'll give you a hint it's not who you think. Reviews are always welcome.**


	2. Darkness looms

**A/N thank you for the reviews and enjoy ch 2. Oh and it's all Disney's not mine.**

**Ch 2 Darkness Looms**

As Kali returned to Priderock he was greeted by Jasiri who looked at Kali wth concern in her brown eyes, "Kali are you ok?" she asked giving her mate a nuzzle. "I was worried when I woke up and you weren't there. What happened?"

"I'm sorry honey," Kali said feeling guilty. "I had that dream again and I had to get some air. I didn't mean to worry you."

"You want to talk about it?" Jasiri asked.

"I talked to my Dad and Kovu already but I would like to just hang around you today if that's ok," Kali said, giving Jasiri a smile.

"Of course it is," Jasiri said, returning the smile. Then the rusty brown lioness frowned. "Darn it I just remembered I promised my mom and Kovu that we'd watch Chaka today while they had some alone time. I'm sorry."

"It's ok Jasiri Tama and Kovu deserve some time by themselves," Kali said "Besides I like the kid. Kind of reminds me of myself at that age. Except he dosen't have a crazy sister like I did."

"I hope not," Jasiri exclaimed with a laugh. "Since _I'm_ his sister." She gave the golden Prince a lick after she said this causing Kali to let out a content sigh. The Prince looked at his mate with love in his blue eyes, "I love you so much ya know."

"I know," Jasiri purred. "I love you too." Just then Chaka came in eager to begin his day with his sister and brother-in-law.

TLKTLKTLK

As the trio were walking Chaka was jabbering on and on about this and that and how much fun he and his friends have. Kali was tuning most of what the little borwn cub was saying. Just then Kali heard a rustling come from the bushes. "Chaka be quiet for a minute," Kali ordered.

"What's wrong Kali?" Jasiri asked her brown eyes scanning the area.

"I thought I heard a noise," Kali whispered. Then Kali lowered his head and began to walk towards the bushes. "You stay here with Chaka," he said to his mate who nodded in response.

"What's going on 'Siri?" Chaka asked standing between his sister's legs.

"Shhh be quiet," Jasiri whispered. This silenced the cub who snuggled his sister's leg for comfort. The duo watched as Kali walked around the bushes sniffing the air for any unfamilar smells. The golden Prince went deeper into the bushes when suddeny he was hit in the face by someone's paw, with their claws fully extened. This caused Kali to cry out both in surprise and pain. The young lion fell to the ground where he recived another blow to his face. Kali saw a blur run over him and heard Jasiri call his name. Kali shook his head clearing his vision and went after the blury figure. But they were no where to be seen. Just then Chaka came running up to Kali, with Jasiri right behind him. The rusty brown lioness let out a gasp when she saw Kali whose face had four scatch marks on it. Right oppisite of where the golden Prince had scars to begin with. "Whoa," Chaka whispered. "Your face is going to look more like a tigers face than a lions."

"Chaka that isn't nice," Jasiri scolded. The she looked up at Kali and said, "Oh does it hurt much?"

"I'm ok," Kali relpied. Then he looked around searching for his attacker. "Did you see anyone run by you?" he asked.

"No I didn't," Jasiri replied. She looked at her brother who shook his head in response. Then she turne back to her mate and said, "You'd better get that looked at." She pointed to the claw marks as she said this.

"I''ll see if Rafiki can give me something for these," Kali responded. "After all I've got enough scars on me thanks to Kiara. I sure a Hell don't need anymore."

"Whose Kiara?" Chaka asked.

"My older sister," Kali said, hoping that Chaka wouldn't ask to many questions about her. He really didn't feel like going into what she had done to him when he was a cub.

"Oh yeah my dad told me about her," Chaka said. "He was married to her before my mom. What happened to her anyways?"

"She died," Kali said quickly.

"But how..." Chaka began.

"Hey kiddo how about showing me your hunting skills," Jasiri interrupted, hoping to get Chaka's mind on something else. She wasn't sure if she could find a way to explain to Chaka how his aunt Vitani had killed Kiara and why.

"Ok," Chaka responded. He then proceeded to try to catch a nearby lizard. Kali mouthed thank you to his mate and the rest of the walk to Rafiki's tree was spent watchin Chaka "hunt".

TLKTLKTLK

After getting some medication from Rafiki Kali, Jasiri, and Chaka returned to Priderock. Nala ran over to her son her blue eyes wide with shock. "Kali what happened to your face?" the Queen asked.

"Someone attacked me," Kali said. The golden Prince then explained about the dark figure hiding in the bushes. "I didn't get a look at their face it was all one big blur," Kali let out a frustrated grunt after he said this last part.

"Well I'm just glad you're ok," Nala said giving her son a nuzzle.

"Glad whose ok?" a voice asked. Nala turned around and saw Simba standing there with Kovu and Tama who had just returned from their trip. Chaka ran up to his parents giving them each a nuzzle. "And how's my boy doing?" Tama asked, giving the top of her son's head a lick. She then looked up and saw Jasiri and Kali. "Hi sweetheart," Tama said, nuzzling her daughter. The rusty-brown lioness turned to her son-in-law and noticed the scratch marks. "Kali what happened to you?" Tama exclaimed, her brown eyes wide.

"Yeah kiddo you look like Hell," Kovu said, his green eyes filled with concern.

"I'm curious too," Simba chimed in, his amber eyes fixed on his son. Kali then proceded to expliane to them what had happened to him.

"Someone just attacked you unprovoked?" Simba asked, his voice rising in anger at the thought of someone hurting his son. "Did you get a look at them?"

"No Dad it happened to fast," Kali said, shaking his head. Then he added before he could stop himself he blurted out, "But I think it was Kiara."

"Honey it couldn't have been your sister," Nala said gently. "Kiara is dead and gone. She can't hurt you ever again."

"Damn right she can't," Vitani said, having just now joined the conversation. "I saw to that myself."

"I know that," Kali snapped. "I was there remember? I just..."

"Kali son I think we need to talk," Simba said. "In private." The King looked at his mate who nodded and then motioned for Kali to follow him. Kali gave Jasiri a nuzzle and said," Be back in a minute." Kali then followed his father to the watering hole where they could be alone and talk.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile back in the Outlands the dark figure was returning home satisifed in their latest attack. They were greeted by a lion who had reddish-brown fur, with a brown mane and choclate brown eyes, "You look happy boss," they said. "Good day?"

"Yes Ndogo," the Dark Figure replied, with a grin. "I gave that runt Kali a good thrashing."

"He didn't recognize you?" Ndogo asked surprised.

"I made sure he didn't have a chance," the Dark Figure explained. "I attacked so fast that he didn't even see it coming. And that was just for fun. The real attack will be soon. Once we've gathered enough strength we will attack. We'll take down Simba first then we take down his brat. Then the Pridelands will be ours and I will take my rightful place as ruler of the Pridelands. Revenge shall be mine."

"And you'll have me and Giza to help you," Ndogo said pointing to another lion with a black mane, balck coat, and black eyes. "And you've gathered quite the following. Who knew Simba had so many enemies." The Dark Figure looked around at the group of lionesses they had gathered, about ten in all, mostly former members of Zira's old Pride who prefered to stay in th Outlands and smiled. "Yes this is working out perfectly," they thought, with an evil grin. "Soon our training will be complete and victory will be mine." They let out an evil laugh and went to lay down thinking gleefully about their plan.

**A/N well there you go ch 2 finished. what do you guys think? Review please.**


	3. Revelation

**A/N enjoy ch 3 and it's all Disney's not mine**

**Ch 3 Revelation**

The next day Ndogo was getting restless. Waiting patiently was not in his nature. So while everyone else was still training the rusty-brown lion decided to go for a walk in the Pridelands hoping he wouldn't run into anyone who would recongnize him. As he was walking Ndogo saw Kali walking with Simba the two lions looked like they were deep in conversation. Ndogo decided to listen in hoping that neither lion would notice that he was there. Ndogo hid in a nearby bush and listened to what the father and son were discussing. "Kali son I'm concrned about you," Simba was saying.

"Dad you worry too much," Kali said, blowing his red mane out of his eyes. "I'm fine."

"You are not fine," Simba protessed. "You haven't been sleeping lately. Jasiri told me that for the past few weeks she's awaken to you not being there. It's not good for you."

"Thanks a lot 'Siri," Kali muttered. Then the Prince turned to his father and said, "I can't sleep Dad. Everytime I close my eyes I have that dream. I hate to admit this but I'm afraid. I know Kiara is dead and gone and can't hurt me anymore but I still feel like if I let my guard down she's going to get me. And this recent attack hasn't helped anything. It's only made it worse. I'm more parinoid than usual and I hate it. I really hate this whole damn thing. I know I shouldn't worry about this but I can't help it. What should I do Dad?" Kali looked over at Simba his blue eyes pleading tears begining to form.

Simba went over to his son and gave him a nuzzle, "I wish I could make all this go away for you Kali I really do. But all I can say to you is that I will never let anything bad happen to you. I'll protect you with my last breath. ANd the same goes for your mother. Not to mention you have Jasiri and Kovu and Tama to protect you. Hell you have the whole pride backing you up No one can hurt as long as we're around."

"Wanna bet," Ndogo thought with grin. "This is perfect. Wait until the boss hears about this." With that Ndogo snuck away to inform the Dark Figure what he had just heard.

"Thank Dad," Kali said with a smile. "I feel better." Then the golden Prince let out a yawn and said, "Suddenly I'm really tired. How's about we go home now so I can get some sleep."

"Sounds like a good idea," Simba said giving his son's back a pat. Then the two lions headed back to Priderock to get some much needed sleep.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile back in the Outlands Ndogo was returning from his spying expidition. "Where have you been twirp?" a rough voice said from behind him. Ndogo jumped about a foot in the air an spun around to see who it was, "Damn it Giza don't do that to me. I could have clawed you right in the face surprising me like that."

"Whatever man," Giza huffed rolling his black eyes. "You didn't ansewer my question."

"Last time I checked I didn't have to ansewer to you," Ndogo growled glaring at Giza.

"But you do have to ansewer to me," the Dark Figure said walking up to the two lions and looking at Ndogo. "Now lets try that again shall we? Where were you Ndogo?"

"I was in the Pridelands boss," Ndogo explained. He then procced to tell what he had heard. "I think we can use Kali's sleeplessness to our advantage."

"For once I agree with you," the dark figure said. "If we can get the opportunity to get him and Simba alone it would be the perfect chance to tak them both down. The little runt will be so sleep deprived that he won't be able to fight. Not to mention that Simba is well beyond his fighting days. It'll be easier than taking meat from a newborn cub."

"Yeah but how do we get them alone?" Ndogo asked squinting his eyes in thought.

"Easy," Giza said. "We send Guama and her cub to lure them here." Giza pointed to a tan colored lioness who was nursing a tiny cub by her side.

"Excelent idea Giza," the Dark Figure said patting Giza on the back. "Kali won't be able to resist helping out a young mother and her child and I happen to know for a fact that Guama will go along with it. She and I go way back." The Dark Figure approached Guama and had a few words with her. Then they came back and joined the others. "She's in," they said with an evil grin. "Now we just need to focus on getting Simba alone that will come tomarrow and the plan will be put into action. Everything is working out perfectly. I can't wait to see the look on Simba's face when he sees me. Oh yes I'm back and I'm better than ever. Simba will rue the day that he hurt me. But soon the tables will be turned and I will be the one who does the hurting." They let out an evil laugh as well as the rest of the pride all of them eagar to enact their revenge.

TLKTLKTLK

The next morning Kali awoke feeling refreshed. Last night was the first really good night's sleep he had in a long time. The golden Prince felt someone lick the top of his head. He looked up and saw Jasiri smiling down at him, "Good morning sleepy head," she said with a laugh. "If your hungry breakfeast is here. You'd better hurry before you dad and Kovu eat all the good parts of the zebra."

"Good idea 'Siri," Kali said getting up and streatching shaking out his red mane. Then after giving his mate a nuzzle he asked, "Hey how's about we take a walk after we eat? Just the two of us?" Kali twitched his eyebrows when he said this his blue eyes sparkling.

"Sounds good to me," Jasiri said licking Kali's cheek. Just then Nala came into the room, "Kali honey everyone is waiting. You'd better go eat."

"Ok Mom," Kali said going outside to eat with his father and Kovu.

TLKTLKTLK

After breakfeast Kali and Jasiri excused themselves and went for a walk. They walked until they reached the river. Kali took one look at the water and his eyes went wide and he drew in his breath. "Kal' what's wrong?" Jasiri asked. Then she looked at the river and back at Kali. "Kali you're not still afraid of the river are you?"

"No of course not," Kali lied.

"Then come on let's go for a swim," Jasiri said, gently pushing Kali towards the water.

"Damn it Jasiri don't do that!" Kali roared jumping back.

"I knew it!" Jasiri exclaimed. "You are still afraid of the river. Kali you'll never be able to move on with your life unless you face your fear. Come on I'll help you." Jasiri gently began pushing Kali towards the river.

"Jasiri I don't think this is such a good idea," Kali protessed digging his claws in.

"Honey I won't let anything bad happen to you," Jasiri said. "Don't you trust me?"

"With my life," Kali replied. Then he took a deep breath and said, "Ok let's do this." Then the couple began to walk down the bank of the river and into the water. "Hey this isn't so bad," Kali declared.

"Come on let's go deeper," Jasiri said swimming towards the middle. Kali hesitated but when he saw Jasiri there she gave him the courage to swim towards her. Just then Kali heard a voice say, "Kali! Jasiri! Come out of there right now!" The duo looked over and saw Simba standing on the bank looking angry. "We'd better go he looks mad," Kali said swimming towards the shore with Jasiri right behind him. When they got out of the water Kali said to his father," Jeeze Dad what's your problem?"

"My problem Kali is that I don't want anyone in the river," Simba said sounding irritated. "There are crocidiles in that river. Not to mention the rapids. And besides I thought you were afraid of the water."

"Jeeze Dad lighten up," Kali said rolling his eyes. "I'm not a cub anymore. And Jasiri is helping me get over my fear of the water. That's why we were in the water to begin with."

"I'm sorry Kali I didn't relize.." Simba began.

"It's ok Dad," Kali said smiling at his father. "Did you need something?"

"As a matter of fact I do," Simba said, his amber eyes serious. "We need to do some training you and I."

"More training?" Kali groaned. "Can't we take a day off Dad?"

"No son we can't," Simba stated. "I'm not getting any younger and I plan on retiring soon. I just want to make sure you're ready to be King."

"But Dad I'm not even two years old yet," Kali squeaked. "You can't retire yet."

"Relax Kali I'm not stepping down yet," Simba chuckled. "Not until your at least two. Maybe if you're ready by your second birthday I'll hand the throne to you then."

"But Dad.." Kali started.

"We'll discuss it later son," Simba interrupted. "Right now we've got training to do. Jasiri if you'll excuse us please." Jasiri nooded and gave her mate a nuzzle. Then the father and son set off to complete Kali's training.

TLKTLKTLK

As Simba and Kali were walking Simba was explianing the proper procedures of handling problems that may come about in the kingdom. Just then Zazu came flying down from the sky and pearched on a nearby rock. "Good afternoon Sire," the hornbill said, giving Simba a bow. "Master Kali."

"Hello Zazu," Simba said with a smile. "What can I do for you?"

"Well actually it's Master Kali I need," Zazu said, loking at the Prince.

"Me?" Kali asked surprised. "What for?"

"Your mother has been looking for you," Zazu explained. "It sounded urgent."

Kali looked at Simba who said, "Go we'll finish tomarrow." Kali and Zazu left leaving Simba alone. Simba sat there for a minute just thinking. Then Simba heard a rustling in the bushes. "Kali is that you?" Simba called. Silence. "Whose there? Show yourself! Now!" The King heard an eerie cackle come from the bushes. Then he saw three figures emerge from the brush. Simba gasped as he saw Ndogo and Giza standing in front of him. "What the Hell are you doing here?" Simba growled.

"Surprised to see us," Ndogo cackled. "Then you'll going to love this." He looked behind Simba who turned to see what he was looking at. Then the King's amber eyes went wide as the Dark Figure emerged. "Hello Simba surpirsed to see me?" they hissed.

"No it can't be," Simba whispered, talking a step back. "You're dead. I saw you die."

"Well I guess you saw wrong," the Dark Figure smerked. "Funny how old age plays tricks on you." With that the Dark Figure raised their paw and struck Simba in the face sending the King flying to the ground. "That's one score settled," they growled as Ndogo and Giza advanced on Simba. Simba quickly got to his feet and began to fight, even though he knew that he didn't stand a chance aganist three younger lions alone. Simba lowered his body and lunged at Ndogo, knocking the younger lion to the ground. However when Simba stood the Dark Figure was right there and delivered and hard blow to Simba's face. The King stumbled backwards right into Giza who promptly flipped the golden lion over his head right into Ndogo who gave Simba's torso a swipe. Simba roared in pain as he recived yet another blow to his chest. He looked up at the Dark Figure as they stood over him an evil grin on his face. "So sad," they cackled. "It's a shame it has to end this way Simba."

"Why are you doing this?" Simba asked. "Tell me why Bosi? What happened to you?"

"Life happen Simba," Bosi hissed, his voice a hoarse whisper. "But don't worry. Your precious boy will soon be joining you." With that Bosi delivered a blow to Simba's head knocking him out cold. Satisfied Bosi left with Ndogo and Giza following close behind her.

**A/N Bet you guys thought the Dark Figure was Kiara didn't you? Haha I fooled you :) What do you guys think so far. Review please**


	4. Sad Times

**A/N once again I own nothing only Disney enjoy chapter 4 hope you like what you read **

**Ch 4 Sad Times**

Jasiri was walking alone when she ran into Kovu and Tama who were enjoying a walk. "Hey Mom hey Kovu," the rusty brown lioness said giving her mother and Kovu a nuzzle.

"Hi sweetheart," Tama said.

"Hey there kiddo," Kove said, giving his mate's daughter a smile. "What are you doing out here all alone?"

"Just walking," Jasiri said with a sigh. "Kali is training with Simba and I had some free time on my hands."

"Care to join us?" Tama asked. She looked at her mate who smiled and nodded.

"Sure why not," Jasiri shrugged. Then the trio walked for a while just talking about things in general. Then Kovu stopped suddenly and sniffed the air. "Kovu what's wrong," Tama whispered.

"Something's not right," Kovu said. "I smell blood. Tama you and Jasiri stay here I'll go check it out." Then Kovu began to search the area sniffing as he walked. Then he saw a sight that made him lose the contents of his stomach. He saw Simba laying on the ground motionless. It was clear that he had been attacked. "Simba!" Kovu cried and ran over to his former father-in-law. "Oh God Simba." Kovu bent his head down to check on the King and to his relief the golden lion was still breathing. "Tama! Jasiri! Come quick!" Kovu roared. The two lionesses came quickly and when ther saw Simba they both let out cries of shock. "Oh God Simba," Jasiri whispered. "I'll go get help." The rusty-brown lioness ran off towards Priderock in search of help

TLKTLKTLK

Kali returned home and was greeted by his mother. "Hey Mom what's so urgent?" Kali asked after giving his mom a nuzzle.

"Nothing urgent. I told Zazu not to bother you. I was just wondering if you've seen Jasiri?" Nala asked. "I was supposed to train her today about beoming Queen and I haven't seen her."

"I haven't seen her since this morning," Kali said. "I've been training all day with Dad. She's probally with Tama."

"The other lionesses haven't seen her all day," Nala said. "I wonder where..." Just then Jasiri came running up out of breath her brown eyes wide. "Nala Kali thank the Kings your both here. You have to come quick. Simba's been attacked."

"What!" Nala and Kali cried at the same time. "Where is he?" Nala asked her voice shaking slightly.

"Kovu and my mother are with him follow me," Jasiri said running out of the den.

"Zazu get Rafiki tell him what happened," Kali ordered as he ran after his mate. Zazu went at once to get the mandrill.

TLKTLKTLK

Jasiri, Nala, and Kali reached the area where Kovu and Tama were. Nala saw her fallen mate and cried, "My God Simba!" the cream colored lioness ran over and nuzzled her mate's mane causing Simba to groan slightly. His amber eyes flutterd open, "Nala?" he asked weakly.

"Yes sweetheart I'm hear," Nala whispered.

"I'm here too Dad," Kali said giving his father a gentle nuzzle. "And so is Tama, Jasiri, and Kovu."

"Kovu?" Simba chocked out.

"Im here Simba," Kovu said stepping to where Simba could see him. "Simba who did this to you?" Kovu's voice was almost a growl as he thought of someone hurting Simba, who he had always considered to be a father to him.

"Bosi did this," Simba said, wheezing heavily.

"But Simba Bosi's dead," Kovu said shaking his head. "I saw him fall into that river. It couldn't have been him."

"It was him Kovu," Simba wheezed. "I saw him. You have to stop him. You have to..." Just then the King turned pale and passed out cold.

"Dad!" Kali cried. "Come on we have to get him back to Priderock." Kali ran and, along with Jasiri gently lifted Simba's front end onto his back while Kovu lifted Simba's back end onto his back. They headed back to Priderock with Nala and Tama right behind them.

TLKTLKTLK

The royal family along with Tama and Kovu were waiting outside the cave while Rafiki was examining Simba. "This is like a really bad flashback," Kovu said referring to the many times before when they had waited on news after Kali was attacked.

"Tell me about it," Nala groaned. Just then Rafiki came out of the cave, the expression on his face grim. "How is he?" Nala asked running up to her old friend Kali right beside her.

"De King is vedy serious," Rafiki said, his eyes filled with sadness. "I do not tink he will survive de nite."

"He can't be that bad can he?" Kali asked, his voice breaking. Nala gave her son a comforting nuzzle. "Can we see him?" she asked her voice shanking.

"Of course," Rafiki replied. He turned and looked at Jasiri, Kovu, and Tama. "You may all go see him if you wish." The gang all decided to enter the cave together to say their goodbyes. As they entered the cave they all gathered around the dying King. Nala gave Simba a gentle nuzzle and whispered, "Simba honey wake up." Simba slowly opened his eyes and looked and his mate, "Hey you," he whispered smiling at his mate. Then the King looked around at the group that ahd gathered around him. "Hey everyone. I'm glad you're all here. I want to say something."

"Simba you don't..." Kovu began but was silenced by Simba who said, "Kovu I've always loved you like a son. You know that right?"

"I do Simba," Kovu said trying hard not to cry but failing. "I love you too." The brown lion leaned down and gave Simba a gentle nuzzle.

"I need you to promise that you'll help Kali rule the kingdom until he's fully ready," Simba said. "Can you do that?"

"I can Simba," Kovu said his green eyes serious. "I promise."

"Good," Simba said with a smile. Then he turned to Jasiri and said, "And you my dear are going to make a wonderful Queen. You're kind and loving and make my son happy. I'm proud to call you my daughter."

"Thank you Simba," Jasiri sniffled giving Simba a nuzzle.

Simba smiled at Jasiri then turned to his mate and his son, "Nala you are the love of my life. You are my soul mate. My best friend. My loving Queen. Thanks you for bringing me so much joy."

"Oh Simba I love you too," Nala said tears spilling out of her blue eyes.

"Kali I know you're still young but I know that you'll make a great king," Simba said to his son.

"Dad I'm not ready yet," Kali choked out. "Please don't leave me yet. I need you. I love you Dad."

"I'll always be with you son," Simba said. "Just look at the stars and I'll be there to guide you along with your grandfather and the rest of the great Kings of the past. We'll be there always. I love you son" Simba's breathing had becomed labored then and he was having a really hard time getting a breath. "Promise me you'll stop Bosi and his gang," he wheezed. "They won't stop until they gain complete control over the Pridelands. They won't stop..." Then Simba layed his head and closed his eyes and breathed his last.

"Dad!" Kali sobbed burying his face in his father's mane. "Dad no! Please don't leave me." Kali sobbed uncontrollably and Nala gently nudged him and he buyied his face into her fur both of them sobbing. Jasiri gently nuzzled Kali saying, "I'm so sorry Kal'." Jasiri looked over at Kovu who was sobbing on Tama's shoulder and the tears poured down her face as her mate nuzzled her back. "I'm going to find that bastard Bosi 'Siri," Kali growled between sobs. "And I'm going to kill him. If it's the last thing I ever do. He will pay for what he's done." Then Kali gathered himself togther and he and Nala went to inform the kingdom of the tragic news.

TLKTLKTLK

After Simba's funeral Kali and Jasiri were offically declared to be King and Queen of the Pridelands, although they were only a year and a half old. Nala and Kovu would help them as much as possiable but Kali was non the less scared of being King. After Kovu and Tama took Nala home Kali and Jasiri were left alone by Simba's grave. Kali was just staring at his father's grave which was right besides his sister's grave. "I'm not ready for this 'Siri," Kali said a tear going down his face. "I'm too young to be King."

"I know that Kal'," Jasiri said. "And I'm too young to be Queen. But we are King and Queen and we need to act like it. We need to grow up and show our subjects that we can rule them right. Besides we have your mom and Kovu to help us. They won't let us do anything foolish." She gave her mate a loving nuzzle as she said this last part.

"You're right 'Siri thanks," the new King said, smiling at his new Queen. "I feel better." Just then Zazu came flying in and pearched on a nearby rock. "Good evening Sire," the hornbill said with a bow.

"Hello Zazu," Kali said after first looking around and realizing that Zazu was speaking to him. "What's up?"

"Oh not much right now," Zazu replied. "Just checking to see how you were."

"I'm fine thanks," Kali said. "I appreicate your concern."

"Not at all," Zazu said. "And since you're doing ok I'll be on my way." With that the hornbill flew away leaving Kali and Jasiri alone yet again.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile back in the Outlands Bosi and his minons were celebrating their victory. "Rejoice for the brute Simba is dead," Bosi cheered causing his followers to let out roars of approval.

"And soon his brat will join him," Ndogo piped up.

"Yes soon the new King will be dead," Bosi declared. "Along with Nala, Kovu, and especially Kovu's sister Vitani. She will suffer the most. For she is the one who killed my beloved, Kiara. They were all suffer for taking her away from me. And they will all join Simba in the afterlife. Guama are you ready to enact phase two?" Bosi looked over at Guama, who nodded her head in approval. "Excelent," Bosi cackled. "Soon phase two will go into action. Then the Prideland will be ours. Justice will finanlly be served." A sea of roars was heard throughout the Outlands all voiceing their approval of Bosi's plan.

**A/N man I'm telling you I'm in tears right now after writing Simba's death. As you all know he's my favoriate character and I really, really hated killing him but I felt it was nessary for the plot of the story. Sorry if I made any of you angry. Please contiune to read and review.**


	5. Unexpected Friends

**A/n I'm really glad that most of you took Simba's death well (Sorry starzinmieyez and good as gold XD). Here's ch 5**

**Ch 5 Unexpected Friends**

That night Kali awoke to feel a strange tugging at his ear. He opened one eye and saw Chaka standing there, staring at him. "Hey there kiddo," Kali said sleepily. "What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep," Chaka whined. "Can I sleep with you and Jasiri?"

"What's wrong with sleeping with your parnets?" Kali whispered.

"My dad keeps rolling on me," Chaka complained. "Usually he dosen't but today he keeps moving around. I think he's having bad dreams about Simba dying. Please Kali can I sleep with you guys?"

"Ok ok fine," Kali agreed sliently thankful to have the young cub next to hi. "Just be quiet and go to sleep. Tomarrow's my first full day as King and I want to be fully rested." This satisfied the brown cub, wh snuggled between Kali and Jasiri and promptly went to sleep

TLKTLKTLK

The next morning in the Outland Bosi and Giza were deep in conversation. They were talking about their lastest plan and when was the best time to pull it off. Giza wanted to do it as soon as possiable but Bosi felt like they should wait. "We should wait until the aftermath of Simba's death cools down," the gray lion was saying. "If we send Guama in there now Kali will be suspisious. If we wait, lets say oh about a month or so then he will be much more relaxed and less suspisious. He'll never even see it coming. That is when we will strike."

"But Bosi," Giza began. "Some of the other members of the pride, namely Ndogo, are getting impatient. They're eagar to attack now. And as much as I hate to admit it I'm eagar to. We waited almost an entire year before we took down Simba. We really don't want to wait that long again. We should attack now before the new King and Queen have a chance to have a brat of their own."

"Let's not forget who's in charge here Giza," Bosi growled, his green eyes burning into Giza black ones. "_I'm _the boss around here. Not you. And sure as Hell not Ndogo. Remeber that. Or do I need to remind you why I'm in charge." Bosi swiped at the rock just above Giza's head, sending down chucks of it on top of the black lion.

"Ok ok damn Bois I get it," Giza snapped shaking the dust out of his black mane. "Back the Hell off ok? Relax."

"Just making a point Giza," Bosi replied running his paw through his brown mane. "And make sure you pass that little tidbit along to Ndogo and anyone else who has a problem with my leadership will you?"

"Sure thing Bosi," Giza said as he began to walk away.

"There's a good lad," Bosi said. "Now run along and remember one month isn't forever and trust me it'll be worth the wait."

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile back in the Pridelands Kali was facing a delima. The first crisis since Simba's death was upon him. Zazu had flown in with the usual morning report. The hornbill had informed Kali that rouges had been spotted in the Prindelands. "Is it Bosi?" Kali asked, his voice becoming a growl.

"No nor is it anyone else from his pride," Zazu informed the King. "I just feel this deserves your attention Sire."

"Lead me to them," Kali demnaded.

"Shall I get Master Kovu to help?" Zazu asked.

"No he's playing with Chaka right now," Kali said shaking out his red mane. "Besides I need to learn how to handle things alone. Let's go." With that the hornbill flew off with Kali right behind him.

TLKTLKTLK

As Kali and Zazu reached the border of the Pridelnad Kali noticed two lion, one male and one female, who looked familar to him. Then suddenly Kali remembered who they were. "Shida and Mshindi," he gasped. Upon hearing Kali's voice the two lions looked over at him and started to walk towards him causing the young King to stiffen "Greetings young Prince Kali," Mshindi said, bowing slightly. "We need to speak to King Simba at once it's quite urgent."

"Well I'm afraid that's not possiable," Kali said, trying not to let his voice break.

"I understand your reservations," Shida said, her voice almost a whipser. "But I can assure you that we're hear to warn him about something very disturbing we've heard."

"I understand that," Kali said. "But I'm afraid my father passed away a few days ago. I'm King now. So anything you've got to say you say to me and I will decide if it's important or not."

"King Simba is dead," Shida said, her brown eyes wide with shock. "I am so very sorry Pr.. I mean _King_ Kali. How did it happen?"

"Bosi came back from the great beyond and attacked him," Kali choaked out his blue eyes filling with tears.

"Whoa that sucks," Mshindi whispered shaking his reddish-brown mane out of his eyes. "I guess we were too late to warn him. I am so very sorry about that."

"So what you came here to warn my father about Bosi's attack?" Kali asked, narrowing his eyes at the pair.

"I don't blame you for being suspisious," Shida said. "But I can assure you that we are on your side. Bosi lied to us about Simba and from what we've learned from the other animals Simba is, I mean was, a good lion and a good King. And obviously a good father. I just wish we could have told him that personally."

"Me too," Kali muttered. "Me too." Rasing his voice the gloden King asked, "So what do you want from me?"

"We want to warn you that it's not over," Mshindi said, his grey eyes burining into Kali's blue ones. "Bosi's planning another attack. You must be ready. And my mate and I would like to help you."

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" Kali asked. "How do I know that you two really mean what you say?"

"You don't," Shida said simply. "But you'll have to use your judgement nd decide for yourself if what we say is true."

Kali looked over at Zazu who said, "You're the King it's your choice." Kali took a deep breath and looked over at the couple. "I hope I don't regret this," he said. "But alright you can join my pride. But I'll be watching you two like a hawk and if either one of you does anything suspisious then I'll exile your asses right back to the Outlands. Is that understood?"

"Yes Your Majesty," Shida and Mshindi said togther both of them bowing. Then Kali motioned them to follow him back to Priderock.

TLKTLKTLK

As Kali was returning to Priderock with Shida and Mshindi in tow he was greeted by his mother. "What are _they_ doing here?" Nala growled when she saw the pair.

"They want to help Mom," Kali explained. The the King gathered his pride around and explained to them what Shida and Mshindi had told him about Bosi. "I think we should trust them," Kali said afterwards.

"Simba wouldn't have trusted them," one of the lionesses said. "Why should we?"

"Because I'm asking you too," Kali said.

"What do you know you're just a kid," another lioness said angerily.

"I know I'm young but I am the King around here," Kali said, his voice rising slightly. "And you will respect my decisions."

"Some King," the first lioness scoffed. "Simba would have never..."

"Well Simba's not here is he?" Kovu interrupted angerly. "He's gone and we all have to accept that. And yes I know that Kali here isn't even two years old yet but young or not he is the King and Simba would hate you guys disrespecting his son like this. Now knock it off before I get really mad!"

"Kovu's right," Vitani piped up. "Kali is the King and what he says goes so cut out the bullcrap and give him some Damn respect." Vitani looked over at Kali, who smiled at her and Kovu. "They're all your Your Highness," Vitani said bowing.

"Thank you Vitani," Kali said. Then he addressed the rest of the pride. "I know this hasn't been easy since my father died. But I really feel that Shida and Mshindi can help us agains Bosi. After all they were once a part of his pride and they know how his mind works. And like my father would have done I will be watching them very carefully. If they try anything funny I will know about it. I may be young but I can assure you I am not stupid. You all just have to trust me. Can you do that?"

"Of course they can honey," Nala said. Then the creamy lioness turned the her fellow pridemates, "Right ladies?" The lionesss all murmered "Right" and bowed to Kali to show their allengence.

"I really hope I don't regret this," Kali thought, looking at Shida and Mshindi. Out loud he siad, "Shida and Mshindi welcome to our pride."

**A/N I'm so excited! Not only did I finish this chapter but I get to see TLK on broadway tomarrow! I've heard it's really good.I hope this chapter is good to. Let me know in a review please.**


	6. Questions are raised

**A/N Ok let me just say that I went to see TLK on broadway in NYC and it was pure gold. It was by far the best play I have ever seen in my entire life and if you guys ever get the chance to see it for yourself I strongly urge you to do so. It's worth the money for sure. Anyways with that being said I give you chapter 6. And it's all Disney's not mine sad to say**

**Ch 6 Questions are raised**

Later that afternoon Kali was confronted by Jasiri. "What the Hell are you thinking allowing those two to join our pride?" the Queen demanded, her brown eyes flashing with anger.

"Jasiri please don't do this to me," Kali pleaded, looking at his mate. "I just had to hear it from the other members of the pride. I could really use your support on this."

"Well you're not going to get it," Jasiri hissed. "I don't trust those two at all. They worked with Kiara and Bosi both in conspiring to kill you. As far as I'm concerned thet are just as much to blame for Simba's death as Bosi is."

"I don't fully trust them either 'Siri," Kali whispered. "But you weren't there when they discovered that Bosi had been lying to them. They felt compleatly betrayed by him. And I just have this gut feeling that they're telling the truth about wanting to help us. And my gut is usually right."

"Just like it was when it said to trust Kiara," Jasiri spat out. The hurt look that was on Kali's face instantly made Jasiri wish she hadn't said it. "Kali I'm sorry I didn't mean..."

"Save it Jasiri," Kali growled. "That was a low blow. I was just a cub then. I've learned a lot since then. But I guess you're just like the rest of them. You think that I'm too young and stupid to make good decisions. Well you know what Jasiri screw you! Screw all of you! I thought that you of all people would support me in this but I guess I was wrong!" Kali began to strom away from his mate.

"Kali wait," Jasiri pleaded. But Kali was already gone. "Damn it!" she growled, tears coming to her eyes. Just then Tama entered the cave. She saw the look on her daughter's face and she said, "Honey what's wrong?"

"Kali and I had a huge fight," Jasiri sobbed burying her face in her mother's fur. "I was so stupid Mom. I really hurt him." Jasiri began to cry harder. Tama try to soothe her daughter. "Shh don't cry honey it's all going to all right," Tama whispered gently nuzzling her daughter. "Just give Kali time to cool down. I remember the first fight Kovu and I had. Alls we both needed was time to sort things out. Once we cooled off we both said we were sorry and we made up. Fighting is just a natural part of being married. It's just some fights are bigger than other. You'll see everything will turn out just fine. Feel better honey?"

Jasiri sniffed a couple of times and looked at her mother, "I do feel better thanks Mom." She smiled warmly at her mother who returned the smile. "I better go find Kali and say I'm sorry." With that the Queen left leaving her mother to find her mate.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile in another part of the Pridelands Kali was pacing back and forth fuming. "How could Jasiri say such hurtful things to me," the King thought angerily. "She's my mate and my Queen. She's supposed to be on my side." Kali let out a frustrated growl and swung his paw at a nearby rock. "Whoa there kiddo you could hurt someone with that thing," a voice said from behind him. Kali spun around and saw Kovu behind him. "Hi Kovu," Kali said beginning to pace again.

"Something wrong?" Kovu asked looking at the young King with concern.

"Jasiri and I had our first fight," Kali said. The golden lion then explained to the brown lion what Jasiri had said about Kiara. "How could she say something that hurtful to me?" Kali said, the anger flashing in his blue eyes.

"Sometimes people say things they don't mean when they're angry," Kovu said. "I know I do. Boy you should hear some of the fights me and Tama have. But we always manage to make up afterwards. And turst me kid making up is the best part of fighting." Kovu winked at Kali when he said this last part. "After me and Tama had our first fight we made up and three months later Chaka was born. Get it?"

"Yeah I got it," Kali said with a smile. "I'm still pissed off though."

"Well maybe you could..." Kovu began. He was interupted by Jasiri entering the scene. "Hey there sweetheart," Kovu said giving the Queen a nuzzle.

"Hey Kovu," Jasiri relpied. She looked over at Kali who turned away from her angerily. "Um... Kovu would you mind if I spoke to Kali alone for a minute please?"

"Sur thing honey," Kovu said. Then he whispered to Kali, "Be nice and listen." Kali nodded in reply. With that the older lion took his leave. Jasiri moved closer to her mate, "I'm really sorry Kal'," the rusty brown lioness began. "I didn't mean the things that I said. I was just angry and wasn't thinking. I just want you to know that I do trust your judgement and whatever decision you make I'll support you 100 percent. You were right to be angry with me but I hope that you can find it in your big heart to forgive me." Jasiri lowered her head and began to walk away. Kali looked over at his mate and expression softened, "Jasiri wait," he called running over to his mate. "I forgive you. It just really hurt me when you said what you did. I know you didn't mean it I just had to let you know how I feel."

"I do Kal' and I am so sorry for hurting you," Jasiri said. "I regretted it as soon as I said it. I love you and the last thing in the world I want to do is hurt you. I'm just glad you forgive me." Jasiri ran over and gave her mate a nuzzle which he gladly returned.

"I love you too 'Siri," Kali purred, letting his red mane cover Jasiri's face. After a moment the two lovers broke apart. "Come let's go somewhere we can make up." Kali winked at his Queen when he said this last part.

"Oooh Kali," Jasiri said with a giggle. Then the King and Queen went off to a place where they wouldn't be disturbed.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile in the Outlands Bosi was eagerly awaiting the return of his monions. They had gone into the Pridelands on a secret misson that only Bosi knew about. Suddenly Bosi heard a familar voice say, "Hey boss we're back."

"Ah Shida and Mshindi there you two are," Bosi said a small grin forming at the corners of his muzzle. "How did the misson go?"

"It couldn't have gone more perfectly," Mshindi said his grey eyes gleaming. "That idiot Kali tursts us. He even let us into his pride. He'll soon live to regret that decision." The brown lion let out an laugh when he said this last part.

"Exclent," Bosi said, his green eyes sparkling with delight. "You've done well. Now get back before anyone notices you're gone.

"Yes sir," Mshindi said, bowing as he and Shida walked away. Bosi thought to himself, "It always pays to have a back up plan. I can't put all bets on Guama pulling it off. Oh yes this is working out just like I planned." Bosi let out an evil laugh and went off to find the rest of his pride and inform them of his decision.

TLKTLKTLK

As Shida and Mshindi were walking back to Priderock Shida was silent. Mshindi looked over at his mate and said, "What's wrong Shida?"

"I wonder if we're doing the right thing," Shida said. "Playing double agent could backfire."

"Don't worry that idiot dosen't suspect a thing," Mshindi said, giving his mate a nuzzle. "We're doing the right thing. He'll never see it coming and I for one am looking forward to seeing the look on his smug face when we reveal our true intentions. It'll be priceless."

"Still I can't help but feel that we're making a huge mistake," Shida said. "But I trust you and if you feel it's a good idea then I'm with you all the way."

"Good," Mshindi said with a smlie. "Come on let's go home." With that the two lions headed back to Priderock.

TLKTLKTLK

As Shida and Mshindi were walking back to Priderock neither lion was aware that Vitani was watching them from the bushes and had heard the whole conversation. "What are those two up to?" the tan lioness thought. "And what the Hell is all this double agent business? Are they working for Bosi and fooling Kali? Or is it the other way around? Well I'm sure as Hell going to find out." With that Vitani headed back to Priderock to inform the King what she had just heard.

**A/N well there you go ch 6 done. So which side do you think Shida and Mshindi are on? Tell me in a review please.**


	7. Another Tragedy

**A/N once again owned by Disney not me. Thanks for the reviews. Here's chapter 7**

**Ch 7 Another Tragedy**

As Vitani was nearing Priderock she ran into her brother who was taking a walk with Tama. "Kovu thank the Kings I found you," she exclaimed.

"What's wrong 'Tani?" Kovu asked, looking at his sister with concern.

"I just heard something very intreasting," Vitani declared. She then proceded to tell her brother and sister-in-law what she had heard. "I don't know if I should tell Kali or if I should wait until I get all of the facts first." Vitani let out her breath and looked at her brother after she was finished speaking. "What should I do Kovu? Help me out here."

"If I were you 'Tani I'd wait 'til you've heard everything," Kovu said.

"Yeah no sense in stiring up trouble if there is none to begin with," Tama chimed in. Then her brown eyes turned serious and her voice became a low growl, "But if Shida and Mshindi are up to something and are planning on hurting Kali or my daughter I sware I'll..." The rusty-brown lioness let out a loud growl a swipped at a nearby rock leaving four long claw marks in it.

"You'll have to wait in line Tam'," Kovu said. "But until we know everything we shouldn't tell Kali anything. He has enough to worry about without us dumping this in his lap."

"But Kovu Kali is the King," Tama began. "I mean I don't think that it's such a good idea to lie to him."

"It's not really lying as much as it is not telling him everything," Kovu said. "We'll tell him as soon as we know everything. And trust me I fully intend to get to the bottom of this."

"Yeah me too, Vitani said. "Starting right now." With that the tan lioness went off to find Shida and Mshindi, her brother right behind her. This left Tama be herself wondering if they were doing the right thing.

TLKTLKTLK

As Kovu and Vitani were preparing to confront Shida and Mshindi they ran into Jasiri. "What's wrong with you guys?" the Queen asked. "You look like you're on a mission or something. What's up?"

"Everything," Vitani stated. Kovu nudged his sister a shook his head, indicating for her to keep quiet. "And by everyhting I mean nothing," Vitani stammered, laughing nerviously. "Well we gotta go see ya Jasiri." With that the two siblings left. Jasiri shook her head and muttered, "Wierd. I wonder what they're up to?" The Queen decided to find out fr herself so she decied to fallow them. As Kovu and Vitani were walking they immediatly noticed that Jasiri was fallowing them. Kovu leaned towards his sister and whispered, "I think we should wait to talk to Shida and Mshindi. I don't want Jasiri knowing anything about this just yet."

"Good idea," Vitani whispered back. "She'll freak out if she suspects anything. We'd better just head back to Priderock and talk to Shida and Mshindi tomarrow." Kovu nodded in approval so the siblings changed directions and headed to Priderock instead of the watering hole where Shida and Mshindi were.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile back in the Outlands Bosi was beginning to put together his first plan. He had summond Guama to meet with him so they could discuss their latest ploy. "Are you prepared for tomarrow?" the grey lion asked, his green eyes gleaming.

"Yes sir I am," Guama replied her reddish orange eyes filled with excitement.

"Good," Bosi replied. "Now let's go over the plan again shall we?"

"Right," Guama said. "Tomarrow me and my son, Fraka, will go into the Pridelands. Once we are there we shall find Kali and I shall send Fraka to him telling him to act like he's scared about something. That will lead Kali straight to me. And I in turn wil lead him to a place where you, Giza, and Ndogo will be waiting to ambush him."

"Very good Guama," Bosi said, smiling at the young lioness. "Is the boy willing to go along with it?"

"Fraka will do what I tell him too," Guama stated.

"Perfect," Bosi cackled. "You're doing very well my dear. You and my son won't let me down. I can feel it. Nothing can stop us. Nothing." Bosi let out an evil laugh and was joined by Guama both of them eagar for tomarrow to come.

TLKTLKTLK

The next day Kali had just awaken to the pounding of paws on his head. "Kali hey Kali wake up!" Kali opened his eyes and saw Chaka standing over him. "Chaka why do you always insist on pounding on my head ever morning?" Kali grunted. "I'm sure your Dad would love it if you woke him up for once."

"I always wake Dad up first," Chaka declared. "And he always says 'hey kiddo why don't you go see if Kali is awake yet' so then I go and wake you up. It's the same everyday." The young cub smiled as he said this last part, obviousy proud of himself.

"Lucky me," Kali muttered. The King then got up and stretched shaking out his red mane in the process. "Is the hunting party back yet?"

"Not yet," Chaka said. Just then Kovu came in and said to his son, "Hey kiddo why don't you go run and play I need to have a talk with Kali."

"Ok Dad," Chaka said. Then after giving his father a nuzzle the little brown cub ran out to play with his friends.

TLKTLKTLK

After the morning hunt Nala came up to her son and said, "Hey Kali can we talk?"

"Sure Mom what's up?" Kali asked, giving his mother his full attention.

"I just really miss talking to you," the former Queen said. "Can we take a walk just me and you so we can catch up?"

"I'd like that," Kali said, giving his mother a smile. "I've really missed talking to you too. How about after I do my morning rounds we spend the day together just you and me?"

"That would be wonderful," Nala said, giving her son a smile.

TLKTLKTLK

After Kali had compleated his morning rounds the King and his mother went for a nice long walk just catching up. "I'm sorry we haven't talked much since Dad died," Kali said. "I've just been busy with this whole King thing. How are you holding up?

"I really miss him," Nala said, the sadness clear in his voice. "I still wake up and expect to see him lying next to me. I just hard adjusting to being without him." A tear escaped from her blue eyes and went down her face.

"Mom don't cry," Kali said, nuzzling his mother. "Dad wouldn't want you to be so sad. He loved us and would want us to be happy. Besides he'll always be with us looking down at us." Kali looked up at the sky when he said this last part.

"I know honey and I know you're right," Nala said, sniffling slightly. "I still miss him though."

"I miss him to Mom," Kali replied. "We just have to..." Just then they heard a rustling in the bushes. "Whose there?" Kali called stepping in front of his mother. "Show yourself." At that moment a figure stepped out of the bushes. "Chaka what are you doing here?" Kali asked, letting out his breath.

"I was playing with my friends and I got bored," Chaka explained. "So I decided to go for a walk."

"You know it isn't very smart to go wondering off by yourself kid," Kali said, giving the small cub a look. "I don't think your parents would like it one little bit."

"You're not going to tell them are you?" Chaka asked, his green eyes wide.

"I won't tell them," Kali promised. "But I think you should go home with my mom right now." The golden King then turned to his mother, "Is that alright with you Mom?"

"That's fine by me," the former Queen said. Then after giving her son a nuzzle Nala and Chaka left leaving Kali by himself. As the pair was walking Nala was giving Chaka a stern lecture of the dangers of wondering off when all of a sudden they heard a strange noise. Nala turned to see if anyone was behind them. Seeing noone there the creamy lioness turned and started walking again. After another minute she heard the strnge noise again. "Is someone there," Nala called out. Silence. "Chaka you stay here while I check it out," Nala ordered. Chaka nodded in responce and the former Queen left to investigate. After a minute Chaka heard the strange noise again. "N-Nala is that you?" Chaka stammered. He heard eerie breathing come from behind him. "Who-whose there," Chaka asked, terrified. The rusty-brown cub turned and came face to face with Ndogo. Chaka let out a scream which caused Ndogo to jump swinging his paw as he jumped, which caught Chaka in his face, sending the young cub flying through the air hitting a near by rock.

"Damn it why'd the kid have to be here?" Ndogo grunted. Just then Giza came out of hiding and saw what Ndogo had done. "What the Hell goes through that pea brain of yours?" the black lion growled.

"I didn't mean to hit the kid," Ndogo protessed. "He surprised me that's all." The rusty-brown lion was about to say more when he heard Nala call out, "Chaka are you ok? I heard you scream?"

"Shit now look what you've done," Giza hissed. "Now we gotta get out of here. Bosi's going to be so pissed. We were supposed to wait here for Guama to bring Kali to us. Now thanks to you we can't stay. We'll be caught for sure."

"I'm sorry Giza," Ndogo blubbered. "I didn't mean..."

"Save it Ndogo," Giza growled. "Let's get out of here before Nala sees us." With that the two lions left hoping they could find Guama and call off the plane. Right after they left Nala came upon the scene and saw the fallen cub. "Oh no Chaka!" Nala cried, running over to the cub. "Don't worry I'll get you help," Nala declared, as she gently lifted Chaka in her mouth and began to run towards Priderock hoping the boy's injuries weren't too serious.

**A/N well there you go ch 7 done. What do you guys think? Let me know please.**


	8. Demanding Ansewers

**A/N Here we are at ch 8. Enjoy and as usual TLK is the property of Disney not me.**

**Ch 8 Demanding Ansewers**

As soon as Nala returned to Priderock she gently place Chaka on the ground on the cave. Tama had seen Nala coming and had sent Zazu to get Rafiki. The rusty-brown lioness ran up to her friend and said with a shaky voice,"Oh my baby! Nala what in the world happened?"

"I'm not sure Tama," Nala replied. "I heard a strange noise and went to check it out. When I was coming back I heard Chaka scream and when I found him he was like this and there was noone in sight."

"Who would want to hurt my baby," Tama exclaimed, her brown eyes filling with tears.

"I don't know Tama," Nala said sadly. "But don't you worry Kali will get to the bottom of it." Just then Zazu came flying in with Rafiki right behind him. "Oh Rafiki thank goodness you're here," Tama cried, running over to the old monkey. "You have to help my son."

"Don't chu worry about a ting," Rafiki said, placing his hands on Tama's shoulders. "Ol' Rafiki know a ting or two about healing de yong cubs. Young Chaka will be back on his feet in no time." With that the mandrill went inside the cave to examine Chaka. But before he entered the cave he turned to Tama once more and said, "But chu must take it easy Tama. De stress is not go fer de unborn cub." The mandrill then walked into the cave.

"You're pregnant?" Nala asked her blue eyes wide with shock.

"Yeah I just found out today," Tama said. "But I haven't told Kovu yet so please don't say anything Nala."

"He won't hear it from me," Nala promised. "Congratulations Tama." Nala gave Tama a quick nuzzle which the younger lioness gladly returned.

TLKTLKTLK

As Rafiki was examining Chaka Kali and Kovu came running into the scene. As soon as Tama saw her mate she ran up to him and buried her face in his black mane, "Oh Kovu someone attacked our baby," she sobbed.

"I know I came as soon as I heard," Kovu said, nuzzling his mate. "What happened?"

"I beleive I can fill you in on that one," Nala said. She then proceded to tell her son and former son-in-law the events of earlier that day.

"Who would do such a horrible thing to my son?" Kovu asked, his green eyes flashing with anger.

"Who else but Bosi," Kali stated plainly. Everyone turned at looked at the King with questioning eyes. "Bosi or someone in his group are the only ones that are twisted enough to do something like this to a kid," Kali expained.

"But why Chaka?" Tama asked. "What could they possiably have aganist him?"

"They probally attackd him to get to me," Kovu said. "They hate all of us Tam'. They won't stop until we stop them." Kovu's voice was a growl by then and he was about to say more when Rafiki came out of the cave. "How's my son?" Kovu asked, running up to the old monkey with Tama right beside him.

"De young one will be just fine," Rafiki said, giving the couple a smile. "You may go see him if you wish."

"Thank you Rafki," Kovu said, giving his friend a hug. Then he and his mate went inside the cave to be with their son.

TLKTLKTLK

As Kovu and Tama entered the cave they walked up to Chaka and gave him a gentle nuzzle. "Oh my baby," Tama whispered. "Thank the Kings you're going to be alright." Just then Chaka's eyes fluttered open and he said in a weak voice, "Mom is that you?"

"Yes baby it's me," Tama whispered. "Daddy's here too."

"Hey there buddy how are you feeling?" Kovu asked, nuzzling his son gently.

"I'm ok Dad," Chaka said.

"Do you remember what happened son?" Kovu asked.

"Yes," Chaka replied. "Ndogo was there and he hit me."

"I knew it," Kovu growled. "Those bastards. I sware I'm gonna..."

"Kovu," Tama gently interupted. "We need to focus on our son right now."

"You're right Tama," Kovu said in a calm voice.

"Hey I think I have some news that'll cheer you both up," Tama said with a smile.

"What?" Chaka and Kovu said at the same time.

"I'm pregnant," Tama replied her brown eyes shining.

"Oh Tama that's great," Kovu exclaimed, giving his mate a nuzzle. "Another cub. I'm so happy."

"Me too," Chaka chimed in. "It'll be so cool having a little brother or sister."

"Well I'm glad that you two are so happy about this," Tama said, giving her son's head a lick. With that Tama and Kovu layed down beside their son and the three of them drifted off to sleep.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile bak in the Outlands Bosi was livid. He had a perfect setup planned but because of Ndogo's mistake that whole plan had to be scrapped. "Damn it Ndogo you sure as Hell screwed this up!" Bosi roared.

"I-I'm sorry boss," Ndogo stammered, shaking from fear. "The kid surprise me that's all. I didn't mean to hit him. But this could be a good thing."

"How so?" Bosi growled.

"Well he was Kovu's kid so in a sense hurting him hurt Kovu so that's what we want isn't it?" Ndogo looked at his boss hoping that he would agree.

"Yes that is true," Bosi said after a moment. "But it also alerted Kali to our presence. And that's bad. I'll tell you what Ndogo I'll let this mistake slide for now but if you ever do something like this again I WILL kill you. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir," Ndogo said bowing. "Thank you sir." With that Ndogo ran off leaving Bosi alone with his thoughts. "It's a good thing I have Shida and Mshindi as my back up plan," the grey lion thought. "Otherwise I'd of killed that piss ant right then and there. But I sware if one more thing gets fouled up I'll.." Bosi let out a loud roar and sliced a nearby tree clear in half. "Shida and Mshindi you had better not fail me," he hissed.

TLKTLKTLK

At the same moment Shida and Mshindi were having a serious conversation. "I think we should come clean Mshindi," Shida was saying. "I mean it's been two weeks and I don't know how long I can keep this charade up."

"Babe I know it's hard," Mshindi said. "But if you hang in there I know we can pull it off."

"Pull what off?" Vitani asked, coming from around the corner.

"Anyone ever tell you it rude to ease drop?" Mshindi growled.

"I didn't mean to ease drop," Vitani stated. "So what's going on?" She looked from Mshindi to Shida who both remained silent. "Ok let me put it another way," Vitani started again. "I know you two are up to something. I've been following you guys."

"Why have you been following us?" Shida demanded

"Oh gee maybe because you were once associated with Bosi," Vitani stated. "Kali wanted to know if you two could be trusted so he sent me to follow you. And I saw you guys coming from the Outlands. And now I hear you guys talking about pulling something off. So forgive me if I'm a little suspisious. So here's the deal: you have two choices one you come clean with me right now and maybe I can convice Kali to go easy on you or two I can just go to Kali now and tell him my suspisions and he'll most likely rip you two to shreads. Your choice. The tan lioness stared at the couple her blue eyes burning into their eyes.

Shida looked at Mshindi who nodded his head. The dusty brown lioness turned to Vitani and said, "Very well we'll tell you but I highly doubt that you'll believe what I'm about to tell you."

"I'll be the judge of that," Vitani hissed. "Spill it. Which side are you two on ours or Bosi's"

"Ok here goes," Shida began. "You see Vitani we're..."

**A/n to be continued in ch 9. So give me your opinions whose side do you think Mshindi and Shida are on? Let me know in your review**


	9. Seeking Help

**A/N You guys are god at leaving reviews. I love it. enjoy ch 9 and remember it's all owned by Disney not me. **

**Ch 9 Seeking Help**

Vitani stood there staring at Shida waitng for her response, "Well go on Shida I'm waiting."

"You know what Vitani why should I tell you anything?" Shida snapped anger flashing in her brown eyes.

"Yeah you wouldn't believe us if we said we were on your side," Mshindi said, narrowing his gray eyes at Vitani. "And if were foolish enough to admit that we were working for Bosi you'd rip us to shreads."

"Look," Vitani snapped getting right in Mshindi's face. "I've had about all the crap I'm going to take from you males. God all you males are just alike. You'll say anything just to get a rise out of me. Just like Gitara."

"Whose Gitara?" Mshindi asked, confused.

"Just an asshole male like you," Vitani spat. "Said what he had to to get what he wanted then once he did he up and left."

"Vitani let me make one thing quite clear," Shida said, her voice a low growl. "Mshindi isn't like other males. He's loyal and a keeper and I will not have you speak to him in such a manner. And just to let you know we are on your side. Yes we are meeting with Bosi but that's only to let him think that we're on his side."

''Yeah," Mshindi piped up. "Not that we expect you to believe us."

"It isn't up to me to believe you or not," Vitani growled. "That decision is Kali's to make. Come on we're going to see him right now so you two can explain things to him."

"Of course," Shida replied as she followed Vitani out with Mshindi right behind her. Then the tan lioness added, "Oh by the way Vitani when's the baby due?"

"How did you know that I'm pregnant?" Vitani asked, her blue eyes wide with surprise.

"Just a guess from the way you were talking," Shida replied. "Come we musen't keep the King waiting."

TLKTLKTLK

Vitani arrived at Priderock with Shida and Mshindi in tow. When they arrived they saw Kali arriving form his afternoon rounds followed by Kovu and Jasiri. "Kali I'm glad you're back," Vitani said walking up to the King. "We have an issue that I think you'd be intreasted in hearing about."

"Can't it wait Vitani?" Kali asked, his voice sounding tired. "I've had a really rough day. The rhinos and elephants are fighting again and the zebras won't stay out of the gazelles space so I had to deal with that. I could really use a break."

"Well I'm sorry Kali but it can't wait," Vitani declared. "It concerns Bosi."

"What about him?" Kali asked giving Vitani his full attention.

The tan lioness looked at Shida and said, "Do you want to tell him or should I?"

"I'll do it," Mshindi declared before Shida could ansewer. The dusty brown lion then turned to the golden King. "Your Highness I'm afraid that my mate and I haven't been completely truthful with you."

"Oh?" Kali asked, rasing an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Well you see both Shida and I have been secrently meeting with Bosi," Mshindi admitted.

"WHAT!" Jasiri roared jumping in front of Mshindi. "I knew it! Tradiors the both of you!"

"Jasiri calm down," Kali said gently. "Let him finish. I'm sure there's more to it. At least there had better be." The King looked at Mshindi his blue eyes flashing with anger.

"Of course there is," Mshindi replied. "We're playing double agent. We're making Bosi think that we are on his side. When in reality we are on _your_ side King Kali. We've seen and heard for ourselves what kind a lion Bosi is and we hate him now and want him to pay for his sins. Most especially for killing your father."

"Why are you admitting this now?" Kovu asked looking at the pair suspisiously.

"Yes I'm wondering that as well," Nala put in.

"Because I'm forcing them to," Vitani piped up. She then went on to tell everyone about her spying expadition.

"So that explains it," Jasiri said. "What a bunch of crap! You're not buying this are you Kali?" The Queen looked at her mate, who had a confused look on his face. "Kali say something," Jasiri demanded.

"I don't know what to say," Kali admitted. "I don't know what to believe. I need some time to think. Alone." He looked at Kovu who nodded in agreement. With that Kali left to decide what to do. Before he left he turned to Shida and Mshindi, "You two are not to move until I make my final decision. Is that clear? And when I come back I'll decide weather or not you tow deserve to stay until then nothing is to be done. Clear?" A murmer of "Yes Your Majasty" was heard throughout the Pride and with that the King went on his way.

TLKTLKTLK

Kali went to a secluded part of the Pridelands where he knew he'd be alone. By then the sun had gone down and the stars were out shining brightly. Kali sat down in a field and looked up at the sky, "Father I'm so confused," the young King said. "I don't know what to do. I really want to trust Shida and Mshindi but I don't know if I can. What should I do? You had this same conflict with Kovu and his pride before so I know you can help. Please just let me know I'm doing the right thing. I really need your guidence." Silence. Kali sighed and layed down on the ground putting his head on his paws. The next thing he knew Kali heard a rough voice saying, "Wake up you little runt." Kali jerked up his head and to his shock he saw Kiara standing before him. Kali let out a scream and jumped back, "No you can't be here you're dead."

"Of course I'm dead you idiot," Kiara hissed. "I'm a ghost moron."

"Why are you here?" Kali asked glaring at his sister.

"To give you a message," Kiara growled her amber eyes glowing. "You'll never win ya know. Bosi is going to beat the tar out of you. Do you want to know why?"

"Why?" Kali hissed his blue eyes icy.

"Because you're weak," Kiara declared. "You're nothing like Father. He was strong and a good fighter. That why he was able to defeat Scar and Zira. Plus they were weak and arrogant whereas Bosi is not. Face it little brother you're as good as dead. You may as well give it up."

"No," Kali said shaking his head. "No you're wrong! You're such a bitch Kiara! Why can't you just leave me alone? Go back to Hell where you came from. I'm not weak. I'm not! I'll be two years old soon. That's not weak. I'm just as strong as Dad was. You'll see. I'll show you." Kali looked at his sister, who was cackling evily her amber eyes still glowing. "Go away!" Kali roared. "Go back to Hell!" He leapt at his sister who disappeared in a puff of smoke her evil laugh still echoing. Kali looked around panting, the sweat going down his golden coat. "Damn that was scary," he muttered to himself. "What the Hell was that about?"

"De evil forces are strong at work today," Rafiki said popping up from behind Kali causing the young King to jump. "Sorry about dat," the mandrill chuckled.

"It's ok Rafiki," Kali said. "So I guess you know that I saw Kiara huh?"

"Oh yes yes I know," Rafiki said, nodding. "But chu musn't let her get to chu young one. Chur fader and grandfader are on chur side and togeder chu shall be victorious against Bosi."

"If my father and grandfather are on my side why haven't I heard from them?" Kali asked, his voice rising slightly.

"Dey are here," Rafiki delared putting his arm around Kali. "Dey are here and here." The old monkey pointed to Kali's heart and brain when he said this last part, smiling at the young King.

"That doesn't help my current situation much," Kali sighed. "I'm still confused on what to do about Shida and Mishindi. What do you think I should do Rafiki? I could really use your help."

"What I tink you should do is follow yer heart," Rafiki replied. "Trust yer instints Kali. Dey will always lead you in da right direction."

"You think so?" Kali asked.

"Oh yes," Rafiki replied. "Just listen to yer heart what does it tell you to do?"

"It tells me to trust Shida and Mshindi," Kali replied. He looked at his friend and smiled, "Thanks Rafiki you're the best." The King gave the mandrill a hug before he left. "I'm going to tell Shida and Mshindi they can stay." With that Kali left and headed back to Priderock.

**A/N well there you go ch 9 done the next chapter will have more action in it I promise. Review please.**


	10. A Warning

**A/N it's all Disney's not mine enjoy chapter 10**

**Ch 10 A Warning**

As Kali was returning to Priderock he was met by Jasiri and his mother. "Have you made a decision yet?" Jasiri asked getting right to the point.

"Nice to see you too," Kali muttered. "Look I'm beat right now I'm going to bed. I'll tell you my decision in the morning ok?" With that the King began to walk back into the cave.

"Hold on Kali you can't just..." Jasiri began.

The Queen was cut off my her mother-in-law who said soflty, "Jasiri dear I think we should let Kali get some rest. He looks dead on his feet." Jasiri opened her mouth to speak but the look Nala gave her made her quickly shut it again. "Thank you dear," Nala said with a smile. Then the creamy lioness looked at her son and said, "Why don't you get some sleep sweetheart? We'll talk in the morning." With a greatful smile Kali gave him mother a nuzzle and whispered, "Thank you Mom." Then he turned to his mate and gave her a nuzzle saying, "Thank you my love. We'll talk tomarrow ok?"

"Sure Kali," Jasiri said with a smile. "Goodnight." The Queen watched as her mate went into the cave to sleep. Once he was gone the rusty brown lioness turned to the former Queen, "I know he's going to let those two stay Nala. And I know that will be the biggest mistake he could make."

"Jasiri dear I think you're underestimating Kali," Nala said gently. "I know my son. He has a big heart like his father did. But he also inharted Simba's good judgement. He's not foolish Jasiri. He'll do the right thing. I'm sure of it."

"I suppose you're right Nala," Jasiri said, with a sigh. "Well come on. We may as well try to get some sleep." With that the two lionesses went inside the cave to get some sleep.

TLKTLKTLK

Later that night Kali heard a voice saying, "Kali wake up. Come now time to get up." Kali popped one eye open and looked around. Seeing noone there the young King closed his eye again and tried to go back to sleep. But once again the voice said, "Kali come on son time to get up." This time both of Kali's eyes flew open. "Father?" Kali whispered. Being careful not to wake up Jasiri Kali got to his feet and walked outside. When he got to an open field Kali sat down and looked up at the stars. "Father are you there?" Kali called. Silence. "Am I going crazy?" he muttered to himself. "I mean first I think I see Kaira and now I'm hearing my father's voice when he's not even there. What's wrong with me?" Kali shook his head causing his red mane to fall in his face. The King then got up and began to walk back towards Priderock. Before he could take a step he heard a voice say, "You're not crazy son. I'm here. Just turn around." Kali spun around and saw Simba standing there smiling at him. "Dad!" Kali exclaimed running to his father. "You're here! I'm so happy to see you."

"I'm happy to see you too son," Simba replied. "I just wish I came with better news."

"What do you mean?" Kali asked, his blue eyes filled with worry.

"There's trouble brewing in both our worlds," Simba explained. "As you already know Bosi is planning another attack."

"Yes I know that," Kali replied. "Shida and Mshindi told me that. They said they can help."

"You should listen to them Kali," Simba said. "They're on your side. And you'll need all the help you can get. There's going to be a huge battle between your pride and Bosi's and only one of you will make it out alive."

"I had that feeling," Kali said, closing his eyes. "What should I do Dad? I'm not ready for this. I don't think I'm strong enough to take him on. He's older than I am. Not to mention stronger.""

"You're strong too Kali," Simba said frimly. "Don't you ever doubt that. Not even for a minute. You are strong and brave like me. You can handle anything Bosi can throw at you. Not to mention that you'll be two years old in a couple of days. That means that you'll be a full grown lion. That also means that you and Jasiri can start having cubs."

"Cubs?" Kali squeaked. "Please Dad one problem at a time."

"Sorry son," Simba said with a slight laugh. Then the deceased King's expression turned serious, "You must start taining your pride . You need to be prepared. I don't know what exactly Bosi plans on doing but I do know he palns on doing it soon. Use Shida and Mshindi to your advantage son. They can help you by telling you what Bosi has planned. You can do it son. I have complete faith in you." Just then Simba's image began to fade. "I have to go now son. But before I go you need to know that I love you and me and the other Great Kings will be watching over you. Goodbye son."

"No Dad wait," Kali cried. "Don't go. Please don't leave me."

"Tell your mother I love her," Simba said as he vanished into the stars.

"Father!" Kali called out. "Don't go!" But Simba was already gone. Kali sat there for a minute just staring at the sky. A breeze belw through his red mane and he stiffned up, "Ok I can do this," Kali said to himeself. "First things first. I'm going back to Priderock and tell everyone what I just learned." Kali looked around and to his surprise he saw that the sun was rising. "Man I've been out here all night," he muttered. Then the King turned and headed home eagar to gather everyone together and share his news.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile back in the Outlands Ndogo was getting restless, "Man if Bosi dosen't do something soon I'm going to explode." The rusty-brown lion began to pace back and forth.

"Ndogo if you don't sit your ass down I sware I'm going to rip your tail off right here and now," Giza hissed, glaring at the younger lion.

"And if both of you don't shut your traps I'll rip both of your heads off," Guama growled. "I sware if you wake up Fraka there will be Hell to pay."

"Aw scew that little furball," Ndogo spat out.

"What did you just call my son," Bosi growled stepping out from the shadows and advancing on Ndogo.

"Geeze boss I was just kidding," Ndogo stammered. "You know I didn't mean it. Right?"

"Lucky for you I do," Bosi hissed. Just then the group was joined by Shida and Mshindi who looked at Bosi and said, "So Boss what's the plan?"

"Ah Mshindi you and your lovely wife have perfect timing," Bosi declared. "I was just about to explain to the others your very important roles."

"Which are?" Shida asked, looking at the grey lion.

"You two will be responsible for helping Guama lure Kovu into our trap," Bosi explained.

"Kovu?" Ndogo asked his voice becoming high pitched. "I thought we were going to kill Kali."

"We are nimrod," Giza snapped, his black eyes blazing with fury which caused Ndogo to take a step back. "But if our pride is going to attack Kali's pride then we need Kovu out of the way first."

"Exactly," Bosi said, his green eyes gleaming. "We stand more of a chance with Kovu out of the way. That way Kali will be the only male left in the pride. Besides I can't wait to see the look on Kovu's face when he sees us. Then the real battle will begin and the Pridelands will be ours."

"So when do we spring this trap?" Shida asked.

"Tomarrow," Bosi declared. "When the sun is highest in the sky. That will be the perfect time to enact our plan. I can count of you two to have Kovu out alone can't I?"

"You bet you can," Mshindi declared, with a fake smile. With that Mshindi and Shida left leaving Bosi and the others gleefuly awaiting the next day's events.

TLKTLKTLK

As Mshindi and Shida were returning to Priderock they were intercepted by Vitani and Jasiri both lionesses glaring at the pair. "And where have you two been?" Vitani asked, her blue eyes looking like ice.

"None of you business," Mshindi snapped.

"Mshindi," Shida began. "Let's not anger her. You know how unpredictable pregnant lionesses can be."

"You're pregnant?" Jasiri asked, her brown eyes wide with surprise.

"Yes," Vitani admitted. "And before you ask yes the cub is Gitana's and yes he's gone now. Geeze there must be something in the water. First you're mom gets pregnant and now I am." The tan lioness turned to Shida, "And don't change the subject Shida. Now where were you?"

"I'd like to know that as well," Kali said. "Were you with Bosi? It's ok if you were. Did he tell you his plans?"

"Yes he did," Shida admitted. "And it involves Kovu."

"What about me?" Kovu asked walking up Priderock with Tama and Chaka right behind him.

"Come Chaka let's go inside," Tama said, picking Chaka up by his scruff and taking him inside the cave before the young cub could protest.

"So what about me?" Kovu asked. "What's the deal?"

"The deal is that Bosi is setting a trap for you," Mshindi explained. "He wants you out of the way so he can attack Kali more easily."

"That bastard," Vitani growled. "I'll kill him."

"Not in your condition you won't," Jasiri declared. Kovu gave her a confused look so Jasiri said, "Your sister's pregnant."

"Wow that's great," Kovu exclaiemed, giving his sister a nuzzle. "Our kids will grow up together. It'll be great."

"Yeah if you're alive for it," Vitani said.

"He will be," Kali declared. "I have a plan. We'll turn the tables on Bosi. Here's my idea." The King explained his idea to his Pridemates who all nodded in approval. "I can't wait to see Bosi's face when he sees that we outsmarted him." The rest of the pride all voiced their agreement all except for Jasiri who kept eyeing Shida and Mshindi, "You had better be telling the truth," the Queen thought. "This pride has already suffered enough loss we don't need anymore." With that the Queen joined the rest of the pride nerviously awiting the events of the next day.

**A/N well there you go ch 10 finshed. Hoped you all enjoyed it. Review please.**


	11. Backfire

**A/n Without further delay here is ch 11 enjoy and as always TLK is Disney's property not mine**

**Ch 11 Backfire**

The next day when the sun was highest in the sky Mshindi and Shida approached Kovu, "It's time to go," Shida declared. "Are you ready for this?" Shida looked at Kovu her brown eyes filled with concern.

"Yeah I'm ready," Kovu said, letting out his breath. "Let's just get in over with." With that the trio left heading for the spot where they knew Guama would be waiting for them. As they were walking Kovu couldn't help but feel ill-at-ease. "Are you guys sure this will work?" the brown lion asked, looking at Mshindi when he said this.

"Will you relax Kovu," Mshindi said, rolling his grey eyes. "Everything is going to be fine. Trust me. Bosi dosen't suspect a thing. He'll never guess that his ambush on you will in fact turn out to be an ambush on him. Kali has everyhting all planned out. You gotta have some faith in the kid."

"I do have faith in Kali," Kovu said, his voice rising slightly. "And who the Hell are you to tell me how I feel? You don't even know me." Kovu's voice had become a growl by now and he turned to Mshindi, his green eyes blazing and his teeth bared.

"Whoa there relax Kovu," Mshindi said taking a step backwards. "I didn't mean to offend you. I'm sorry ok. Just relax."

"I'm sorry," Kovu said, his voice much calmer now. "I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just on edge that's all."

"No problem," Mshindi said, smiling at the other lion. "I guess we're all a little on edge. I just..." Suddenly the trio heard laughter coming from all around them. "Whose there?" Mshindi called out, his grey eyes scanning the area.

"What's going on Mshindi?" Kovu asked.

"I'm not sure," the dusty brown lion relpied. "I could have sworn..." Mshindi was interrupted by a low voice saying, "Well, well, well what do we have here boys?" Mshindi turne around and to his horror he saw Bosi staning there Ndogo and Giza at his side. "Oh no," Mshindi whispered.

"What the Hell is this?" Kovu growled, looking at Mshindi. "Bosi you've got your nerve showing your murderous face here. You'd better go before there's trouble."

"Oh there's going to be trouble all right," Bosi hissed, his green eyes glowing. "But it's _you_ that's going to get it Kovu." He laughed evily and turned to Ndogo and Giza, "Get him boys!" With that Ndogo and Giza advanced on Kovu, who lowered himself into a fighting stance. Ndogo and Giza lunged at Kovu their claws extended and their teeth bared. Kovu swiped at the two lions but he only managed to make contact with Giza who flew off to the side. This left an opening for Ndogo, who landed on Kovu's back sinking his teeth deep within his flesh. Kovu let out a roar of pain and caught Ndogo by his scruff and sent him flying. Giza had recovered by now and while Kouv was fighting Ndogo the black lion lunged at Kovu swipping his side and underbelly causing the dark maned lion to fall to the ground, gasping in pain.

"What the Hell is this Bosi?" Mshindi asked, looking at the grey lion. "Why the change in plans?"

"Because I knew you two couldn't be trusted," Bosi snapped. "Did you really think I was foolish enough to actuall believe you when you said you were on my side. I knew that was crap. So I cooked up this little scheme. And you two idiots fell for it."

"Damn you Bosi," Shida hissed. "Well you won't get away with this. Come Mshindi we've got to help Kovu."

"Oh no you don't," Bosi growled, taking a step towards Shida. He was blocked by Mshindi, who lept at the grey lion knocking him to the ground. "Shida go get Kali and the others," Mshindi ordered. "We need help." With that the tan lioness ran off in the direction where Kali and the others were waiting.

TLKTLKTLK

Shida ran as fast as she could until she found the spot where Kali and the others were waiting. Kali looked up at Shida and said, "Shida what's wrong? Where are Mshindi and Kovu?"

"Bosi figured out that Mshindi and I were playing double agent," Shida panted. "He and Ndogo and Giza ambushed us. They attacked Kovu. Mshindi was trying to help but he wasn't doing so well. I ran as fast as I could to get help."

"Oh my God Kovu," Jasiri gasped. "Kali we have to help him!"

"Take me to where they are," Kali demanded. Shida nodded and ran in the direction where the fight was with Kali, Jasiri, Nala and the rest of the lionesses right behind him.

TLKTLKTLK

Mshindi and Bosi were fighting but Bosi was better built that Mshindi so he was getting the upper hand. Bosi threw Mshindi off of him sending the dusty brown lion sprawling to the ground. Bosi lept at his former friend but Mshindi was ready for him and while still laying on his back his kicked Bosi as hard ar he could sending his crashing into Giza and Ndogo. All three lions went crashing to the ground. This gave Kovu a chance to get to his feet. Mshindi ran over to help his friend up and both lions turned to run. Kovu, however was badly hurt and when he tried to take a step he promptly fell to the ground. "Mshindi go get out of here," Kovu wheezed. "Save yourself. Go now."

"No way man," Mshindi relpied going to Kovu's side and helping him up. "It's either we both get out or we both go down. I won't leave you. You have a wife and son and a new baby on the way. I won't let you die." He turned his head and saw Bosi, Ndogo, and Giza blocking his way all three of them growling. "Time to end this Mshindi," Giza growled. "But don't worry. It's only a matter of time before both of you guys' mates will be joining you." With that Giza let out an evil laugh and the three lions advanced on the two injured ones. Kovu closed his eyes and thought, "So this is how it ends. I'm sorry sorry Tama and Chaka. I let you both down." Kovu opened his eyes again when he heard growling and the sounds of a fight. To his surprise Kovu saw Kali come flying in from nowhere and pounce on Bosi while Jasiri took Ndogo and Shida and Nala pounced on Giza. "Oh thank the Kings," Kovu heard Mshindi whisper. Kovu's vision had begun to go in and out by now and he knew he was on the verge of passing out. "Mshindi I don't feel so good," he muttered. "I don't..." Kovu's eyes rolled back into his head and he fell to the ground. "Kouv!" Mshindi cried, causing the others to look over at him. Bosi took the opportunity to deliver a blow to Kali's face, which opened up the scars on his face. Bosi then kicked the younger lion off of him sending him flying into Jasiri who had Ndogo pinned. Giza had managed to fend off Nala and Shida and he and Ndogo wenty over to Bosi who said, "Come the final battle will have to wait. We've done our part for the day." With that they grey lion retreated with Ndogo and Giza following suit. Kali got up off the ground and truned to help his mate to her feet. "Are you ok 'Siri?" the King asked, looking at his Queen, who gave him a smile in return, "I'm fine Kali," she replied, giving her mate a nuzzle. The Queen then looked over at Shida who was helping Nala to her feet. Kali ran over to the former Queen and said, with concern in his voice, "Are you oh Mom? You took quite a hit."

"I'm fine sweetheart," Nala replied. "Although I must admit that I'm not a young as I used to be." She streatched out her back letting out a small groan as she did so. "How's Kouv?" Nala asked, looking over at her former son-in-law who was still on the ground.

"Oh God Kovu," Kali cried running over to his friend and mentor. "Mshindi will you help me carry him back. He needs to be seen by Rafiki now."

"Sure thing Buddy," Mshindi replied, getting under Kovu's lower half while Kali and Jasiri went under his upper half. Together the three lions carried Kovu back to Priderock hoping they wouldn't be too late.

TLKTLKTLK

When they returned to Priderock Kali and Mshindi gently palced Kovu on the groun of the cave whild Jasiri sent Zazu to get Rafiki. "Man it seems like every week we need him for soemthing," Kali muttered. Just then he heard a voice say, "My God Kovu! What happened?" Kali turned and saw Tama standing there, her brown eyes wide in shock. "Bosi that's what happened," Kali growled. He then explained to his mother-in-law what had happened. Tama's eyes filled with tears as she listened. The rusty brown lioness layed down beside her mate, nuzzling his black mane gently. At that moment Rafiki entered the cave. "Mom," Jasiri said gently. "Mom Rafiki needs to examine Kovu we have to go outside to wait." After a moment Tama got up and followed her daughter and Kali out of the cave while Rafiki examied Kovu. When they exited they cave Tama turned to her daughter and said, "Oh Jasiri if I lose him I don't know what I'll do." Tama had begun to sob at this point. Jasiri went over to her mother and gently nuzzled her, "Mom Kovu will be fine. You have to calm down all this stress isn't good for the baby."

"You're right honey," Tama sniffled. "I just love him so much. I already lost one mate when your father died. I don't think I can take losing another one." At that moment Vitani came on the scene with Chaka right behind her. "Hey Mom Aunt Vitani just showed me some really cool things," Chaka said running up to his mother, his green eyes wide with excitment.

"That's great honey," Tama said, with a sniffle.

"What's wrong Mom?" Chaka asked, his smile fading.

"Honey you're father was in an accident," Tama explained.

"What happened?" Vitani exclaimed, her blue eyes wide with shock.

"Bosi that's what," Jasiri growled. "Kovu could die and it's all because of him."

"Dad could die?" Chaka said, his eyes filling with tears.

"Don't worry Chaka I'm sure your father will be alright," Vitani said, pulling her nephew close to her to confort him. Just then Rafiki came out of the cave looking tired. "Oh I am getting to old fer des," the old monkey muttered to himself. He then turned to Tama and the others, who were all looking at him waiting for the mandrill to inform them about Kovu's condition. "Rafiki is Kovu going to be alright?" Tama asked, trying to keep it together.

"I just finished examining him," Rafiki said. "I my conclusion is dat de young Kovu will..."

**A/N to be continued in ch 12. I know I'm evil right? hehe maybe some nice reviews will help me update faster.**


	12. Actions Before Thoughts

**A/N I'm so happy everyone is enjoying my story Anyways enjoy ch 12 and as usual TLK is Disney's not mine.**

**Ch 12 Actions Before Thoughts**

Everyone was staring at Rafiki waiting for him to tell them about Kovu's condition. "I just finished examining him," Rafiki said. "Kovu is vedy serious right now. His injuries are vedy severe and he's devolped an infection."

"So what exactly does that mean?" Tama asked leaning on Jasiri for support.

"Um hey there kiddo why don't we go for a little walk?" Vitani asked Chaka, knowing that the adults would feel better if the cub wasn't there.

"Ok Aunt Vitani," Chaka replied. After giving his mother a nuzzle the brown cub went with aunt to go play, leaving the adults to talk.

"It means dat we will need to keep an eye on Kovu for a few days," Rafiki explained, after Vitani and Chaka were gone. "Der is a chance dat Kovu could die."

"Isn't there anything you can do for him?" Jasiri asked, her voice breaking.

"All I can do fer him is make him comfortable with de medication I will give him," Rafiki replied. "I will stay here tonight to keep a better eye on him if dat's ok with you." Rafiki looked at Kali when he said this last part.

"Of course it is," Kali replied. "I'll make you a spot to sleep in the cave." With that Kali went into the cave to prepare Rafiki's bed.

"Can we go in there with him?" Tama asked.

"Of course," Rafiki replied. "Just remember he's running a fever so he may say ting dat do not make sense." Tama nodded as she entered the cave with Jasiri following close behind her.

TLKTLKTLK

Tama and Jasiri entered the cave and went to lay beside Kovu. Just then Kovu popped his head up and mumbled, "Chaka don't go near the crocodiles. They'll bite your head off."

"Kovu honey you're in the cave," Tama whispered. ""There are no crocodiles here."

"Tama?" Kovu chocked out. "Did I miss the morning patrol?"

"No honey you didn't?" Tama said, with a smile. "Go back to sleep now." Kovu mumbled something else and layed his head down and went back to sleep.

"Wow he's really out of it," Jasiri whispered. Just then Kali came up and whispered to Jasiri, "Hey 'Siri can we talk?"

"Sure babe," Jaisri said, getting to her feet. She leaned over and gave her mother a nuzzle. "I'll be right back." With that the Queen went outside to talk with her mate.

TLKTLKTLK

Jasiri exited the cave and her and Kali went off to the side. "What's up Kali?" the rusty-brown Queen asked, looking at her mate.

"I'm going to confront Bosi," Kali declared, deciding to get right to the point.

"No!" Jasiri exclaimed, her brown eyes wide with fear. "Kali you can't do that! Bosi and his pride will rip you to shreads if you go there alone."

"This has to stop 'Siri," Kali said, his blue eyes serious. "First Bosi kills my father, then they attack poor little Chaka, and now this attack on Kovu. I am not going just sit here and wait for the next attack. I'm going to confront him. This ends now!"

"Then I'm going with you," Jasiri declared. "There's no way I'm letting you go alone Kali."

"No way you're coming," Kali protested. "I won't put you in that kind of danger."

"And I won't let you go on a suicide mission," Jasiri said, her voice rising in anger. Kali opened his mouth to say more but just then Chaka and Vitani came up to them. "Hey Kali is my dad ok?" Chaka asked, looking at his brother-in-law

"Yeah kiddo he's going to be just fine," Kali replied with a smile. "Why don't you see for yourself? Your mom's in there right now. I'm sure she'd like to have some company."

"Ok," Chaka replied, running into the cave to join his mother.

"So what's going on?" Vitani asked, sitting down beside the King and Queen. "You two looked like you were having a serious conversation."

"Kali's going to confront Bosi," Jasiri said anger flasing in her brown eyes. "And he thinks we're going to sit here and let him do it alone."

"No way in Hell that's going to happen," Vitani declared. "I want a piece of that bastard myself. After what he did to my brother and the unprovoked attack on my nephew I want to rip his damn head off."

"Well that's not going to happen," Kali said, looking at Vitani. "You're pregnant Vitani. Don't forget that. You don't want to do anything to endanger the cub do you?" Kali hoped that saying this would convince Vitani to back off.

"Don't worry about that," Vitani growled. "This cub will be perfectly safe because..."

"Because you're not coming," Kali interrupted. "Noone is and that includes me. You're both right. I can't fight Bosi alone but I won't endanger anyone else I love. So I'm backing off. For now anyways."

"Really?" Vitani asked, looking at the King with suspison in her eyes.

"Yes," Kali said. Seeing that Vitani and Jasiri didn't believe him the King continued. "Look I've had an eventful couple of days. Besides that tomarrow I turn two years old. That's a huge deal. I'm just wound up and tense. I wasn't thinking clearly. Can we just forget I even said anything about Bosi?" Kali looked at his mate and his friend, his blue eyes pleading.

"Sure we can Kal'," Jasiri said, giving her mate a nuzzle. The Queen looked over at the tan lioness and said, "Right Vitani?"

"Right," Vitani said, altough she wasn't completly convinced. She decided to drop it for now and the trio decided to go back into the cave to see how Kovu was doing.

TLKTLKTLK

The next day Kali was up bright and early. He exited the cave and watched the sunrise. After a moment he heard a soft voice say, "Happy Birthday sweetheart." Kali turned around and saw his mother standing behind him smiling at him. "Hey Mom," Kali said, giving his mother a nuzzle. "What are you doing up so early."

"I'm always up early," Nala explained. "Simba and I used to watch the sunrise everyday together. I still do it." The former Queen let out a sigh. "I really miss him. I wish he was here."

"Me too Mom," Kali said. "Especially today. It's the first birthday I've spent without him. I just not the same." After a pause Kali decided to confde in his mother, "Mom can we talk?"

"Of course sweetheart," Nala said with a smile. "What's going on?"

Kali let out his breath then decided to tell his mother about the visions he had of Simba deciding to leave out the one he had of Kiara. After he was done the young King looked at his mother and said, "Do you think I'm crazy?"

"Of course not honey," Nala replied. "You know your father used to have talks with Mufasa all the time. It's not crazy at all."

"Good," Kali sighed. "I'm glad we talked Mom. It made me feel a lot better."

"Well, I'm glad," the creamy lioness replied, giving her son a nuzzle. "Anytime you feel like talking I'm always here for you. Now come on let's go and celebrate your birthday." With that the mother and son went off to join the rest of the pride.

TLKTLKTLK

The rest of the day was spent celebrating the King's birthday. While the others were gathered around Kali Vitani decided to take this opportunity to sneak off. "Now's my chance to get even with that bastard Bosi," Vitani thought with a growl. At that moment the tan lioness felt a kick of protest from her unborn child. "Don't worry little one," Vitani whispered to her cub. "Mommy won't let anything bad happen to you I promise." With that Vitani snuck off heading for thr Outlands hoping she could keep this promise.

**A/N oh man that Vitani. What are we going to do with her? What did you guys think of ch 12. Let me know. Review please.**


	13. An Ugly Situation

**A/n enjoy ch 13 and remembr it's all Disney's not mine**

**Ch 13 An Ugly Situation**

After the celebration had ended Kali pulled Jasiri to the side so they could do a little celebrating of their own. "Kali are you sure we should mate right now?" Jasiri asked, pulling away from her mate.

"Oh come on 'Siri," Kali groaned. "It's my birthday. Don't be cruel."

"I'm just saying that I turned two years old as well," Jasiri said. "That means I'm in heat right now."

"So what?" Kali asked, getting a little annoyed at Jasiri's attitude.

"Soooo," Jasiri said sounding like she was talking to a small cub. "If we mate while I'm in heat there's a very good chance that I'll get pregnant."

"Oh," was all Kali could think to say. "And you don't want to have a cub right now."

"Well I just think that since my mom is pregnant and Vitani's pregnant I think we should wait before we have a cub," Jasiri stated. "Not to mention all the drama that's going on with Bosi. I just think we should wait a little while before we have cubs."

"So that means no more mating for a while," Kali said with sigh.

"I'm sorry honey," Jasiri said putting her head under her mate's chin. "But hey it won't be forever. Just until things calm down." Kali was about to say something else when Tama came up to them. "Sorry to interrupt," the rusty-brown lioness said. "But have either one of you seen Vitani? I wanted to see if she'd sit with Kovu for a little while while I go spend some time with Chaka. I feel like I've been neglecting him these last couple of days."

"I haven't seen her Mom," Jasiri replied

"Me either," Kali said shaking his head. "I wonder where..." Just then a thought occured to the King. "Oh God you don't suppose she went after Bosi do you?" He looked at Tama and Jasiri his blue eyes wide.

"She wouldn't do that would she?" Tama asked. "I mean she is pregnant after all."

"You know how impulsive Vitani is," Jasiri said. "Come on we've got to stop her before she does something stupid."

"Oh no," Kali said. "You're not going anywhere Jasiri. I'm going to find Vitani myself. Alone."

"Kali you're not..." Jasiri began. The Queen was interrupted by Shida and Mshindi coming on the scene. "Hello Kali," Shida said with a smile. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you Shida," Kali said returning the smile. "Have you by chance seen Vitani."

"Yeah I did," Mshindi replied. "She was heading off toward the Outlands. When I tried talking to her alls she said was 'I don't have to ansewer to you' and she shoved me out of the way."

"Damn it Vitani," Kali muttered. "I've got to stop her from getting herself killed." Kali started to walk away but Jasiri blocked his path. "You're not going anywhere alone Kali," the Queen said, her brown eyes serious.

"Jasiri I already told you..." Kali began.

"If you want I could go with you," Mshindi offered.

"Thank you Mshindi," Jasiri said smiling at her new friend. She looked over at her mate who was about to protest. "And you're not going to object Kali. It's either Mshindi goes with you or I do."

Kali let out a sigh of defeat, "All right fine I'll take Mshindi with me since Kovu is out of commission right now. Come on Mshindi." With that the two lions headed out hoping they wouldn't be too late.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Vitani had reached the Outlands and was searching for Bosi. However Bosi wasn't the lion Vitani found. Instead she ran right into Giza and Ndogo. "Well, well, well," Giza cackled. "If it isn't Kovu murderous sister. What the Hell are you doing in our turf Pridelander?"

"Where's your boss Giza?" Vitani growled. "I want to teach the bastard what happens when you mess with my family."

Giza let out a laugh. "You really think you can take him by yourself? That's a good one. He'll rip you freakin' head right off?"

"More like I'll rip his head off," Vitani hissed. Just then the tan lioness felt a gurgling sensation in her stomach and Vitani immediatly lost her lunch.

"Eww gross," Ndogo said, wrinkling his nose. "Geez what are you pregnant or something?" Vitani's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh man you are pregnant aren't you?" Ndogo let out a laugh. "Did you hear that Giza? Someone actually mated with her? Man talk about despreate." Vitani let out a furious roar and swipped Ndogo's face causing the rusty-brown lion to howl in pain. "You bitch!" he snarled and began to lunge at Vitani. He was stopped by Bosi who came into the scene. "Now now Ndogo it wouldn't be very nice to attack a pregnant lioness."

"How about if one attacks you?" Vitani snarled and lunged herself at Bosi catching him off guard. Vitani managed to give Bosi backside a good thrashing cauing him to roar in pain. The grey lion quickly recovered and flipped Vitani over his back sending the tan lioness crashing to the ground. "You had better be careful Vitani," Bosi hissed, as he advanced on the injured lioness. "You wouldn't want anything to happen to your little brat." With that the grey lion swipped Vitani's stomach causing her to cry out in pain. "Ooops," Bosi said in mock regret. He then leaned down and growled in Vitani's ear, "You're lucky I don't kill you now you little bitch. But that'll have to wait. Right now you'll just have to suffer with the loss of your child. Your real death will be much more painful." Bosi then looked up at Giza and Ndogo and said, "Take her back to the Pridelands and be quick about it. I've got more pressing things to worry about." With that the grey lion turned and walked away leaving Giza and Ndogo to deal with Vitani, who by now had passed out cold. "Come let's just do this," Giza huffed. The black lion roughly grabbed Vitani by her scruff and began to drag her away. "Ndogo you gonna help or not," Giza asked, his voice muffled.

"You're on your own man," Ndogo said and walked away leaving Giza alone.

"Damn you Ndogo," Giza mumbled. With a growl Giza dragged Vitani toward the Prideland border.

TLKTLKTLK

As Giza entered the Pridelands he saw Kali and Mshindi heading in his direction. "Crap," Giza whispered. He quickly dropped Vitani and ran off, hoping that Kali and Mshndi didn't see him. As the two lions were walking Mshindi noticed Vitani laying on the ground. "Oh man Kali I think Vitani's hurt," Mshindi cried out running towards Vitani.

"Damn it I was afraid something like this would happen," Kali said, bending ove Vitani and gently nudging her. Vitani's eyes opened and she looked at the King "Kali I think I did something stupid," Vitani whispered tears coming to her eyes. "I think Bosi may have killed my baby."

"Shhh," Kali whispered gently rubbing Vitani's head. "Don't you worry 'Tani we're going to take care of you and your baby. Both of you are going to be just fine. I promise." With that the King gently lifted Vitani on to his back while Mshindi ran ahead to get help. Kali ran as fast as he dared hoping that he wouldn't be too late to save Vitani's cub.

**A/N chapter 13 over and done. What do you guys think so far? Review please.**


	14. Training Begins

**A/N Thanks you all so much for your reviews and enjoy chapter 14 and it's all Disney's not mine**

**Ch 14 Training Begins**

Rafiki came out of the cave and announced to the gang that Vitani would be just fine in a few days. "And her cub?" Jasiri asked, her brown eyes wide with concern.

"Dat is anoder matter," the old monkey replied. "Right now de cub is still alive. But Vitani must remain in de cave fer da rest of her pregnacy. Any movement at all could cause her to lose de cub."

"Oh man she's going to hate that," Kali muttered. "She is due to have the cub for another six weeks."

"But we'll force her to stay put for the sake of her cub," Jasiri declared. "Even if we have to tie her down to do so."

"I have some good news fer you though," Rafiki said with a smile. "Young Kovu's fever is finally broken and his wounds are healing nicely. He should be back on his feet in a couple of weeks."

"Well at least that's some good news," Kali said with a sigh. "Thank you Rafiki for everything." Rafiki gave the King a nod and headed off towards his home. After Rafiki had left Kali took Jasiri off to the side saying, "We need to talk."

"What's going on Kali?" Jasiri asked.

"There's been to many attacks recently," Kali decalred. "I think we need to gather all of the lionesses together and begin training to fight Bosi and his pride."

"Kali I don't..." Jasiri began.

"Jasiri there's something I haven't told you," Kali said. "I've been having some wierd visions lately." The King then proceeded to tell his Queen about seeing Kiara and Simba. "I think seeing them was a test for me. Kiara was trying to break me. She failed. My father was trying to strengthen me. Knowing that he is there for me has given me the courage and the strength to do what I need to do. Which is take down Bosi for good. But in order to do that I'm going to need help. That's where the other lionesses come in."

"I think I get it now," Jasiri said. "Glad to see you fianlly got some sense knocked into you. Come on let's gather the lionesses together so the training can begin." With that the King and Queen went to inform their pride of the current situation.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile in the Outland Bosi was also training his pride. He was watching Guama fight another lioness with his son Fraka by his side. "Now pay attention my son," Bosi was saying to the little greyish-brown cub. "Watch how your mother moves off to the side when her enemy tries to attack her and while her enemy is down she goes in for the kill." The young cub's green eyes were wide as he watched his mother flip the other lioness over her head and onto the ground. "Excelent Guama," Bosi called out. He then turned to the other lioness and said, "You need to work on your defense more Hitra. I want you to practice your defense with Jacura over there then you can rest for a bit."

"Yes my Lord," Hitra said, bowing as she went to practice her defense. At that moment Guama went over and sat down beside her mate and son. "Do you think they're ready?" the golden brown lioness asked.

"Not yet," Bosi replied. "But soon they will be and when that day comes we will attack. Kali will never see it coming. And with Kovu out of commission and Vitani as well that little runt won't stand a chance. We shall be victorious Guama. Then I shall take my place as King and you, my dear shall be my Queen and together we shall rule the Pridelands and take down anyone who stands in our way." Bosi and Guama let out an evil laugh while Fraka just stared at his parents wondering what they meant by what they just said.

TLKTLKTLK

The next day Kali awoke early so he could do his morning rounds and check in on how the training was going. After Kali had compleated his rounds he was watching his pride practice their fighting tactics. Just then Nala came running over to him looking frantic, "Kali!" Nala exclaimed her blue eyes wide. "Thank goodness I found you there's an emergency!"

"What is it Mom?" Kali asked his voice filled with fear.

"It's Chaka. He's vanished," Nala said her voice panicky.

"What?" Kali cried. "When?"

"Tama hasn't seen him all day," Nala exclaimed. "She sent me to get him for his bath and his friends haven't seen him in hours. I've had Zazu search the entire Pridelands for him and he didn't find a trace of him. Tama is frantic. I just thought you should know."

"Oh man," Kali whispered. "Does Kovu know yet?"

"Tama feels that we should keep it from Kovu for as long as possiable," Nala explained. "He's still recovering after all."

"And if he knew Chaka was missing he'd want to look for him," Kali finished. "I get it. Don't worry Mom I'll find him."

"I'll help you look," Nala said. Kali smiled gratefully at his mother and the mother and son headed off to search for the lost cub.

TLKTLKTLK

Chaka opened his eyes and looked around confused to where he was. "Where am I?" the young cub wondered, his green eyes scanning the area.

"Well looks who's awake," a harsh voice said from behind him. Chaka spun around and saw Guama staring at him Bosi right by her side.

"Wh-what's going on?" Chaka stammered, taking a step back. "H-how'd I get here?"

"Why we brought you here dear," Guama replied.

"Why?" Chaka asked, his voice shaking with fear.

"For insurence purposes young one," Bosi simply said. "You see young Chaka rumor has it that your father is felling better. That's a bad thing. You see I need him out of the way in order for my plan to work. That's where you come in young Chaka. You see I plan on using you as insurance for keeping your father from interfering with my plans."

"Are you going to kill me?" Chaka asked, tears forming in his eyes.

"Now what good would you be to me if you were dead?" Bosi asked patting Chaka's head roughly. "If you just stay a good little boy and listen to what I say then they'll be no reason for me to harm you now would there?" Bosi looked who nodded his head in responce. "Now there's a good lad," Bosi said, with an evil grin. The grey lion began to walk away telling Guama to watch him. Chaka layed down and put his head on his paws the tears pouring down his face. "Mom, Dad where are you?" Chaka thought. "I want to go home." The little brown cub closed his eyes and cried himself to sleeping hoping that he would wake up tomarrow in his own home with his family.

TLKTLKTLK

That night Kali and Nala returned from their search. Tama and Jasiri ran up to them hoping they would have good news. "Please tell me you found him," Tama said her voice shaking slightly.

"I'm sorry Tama we looked everywhere," Kali said, shaking his head sadly. "We couldn't find any trace of him. None of the animals we asked have seen him all day either."

"Oh God," Tama whispered, tears going down her face. "Where could he be?"

"We'll find him Mom," Jasiri replied, nuzzling her mother. "I promise you we will find him."

"If anything's happened to him I'll never forgive myself," Tama sobbed. Just then Shida came into the cave, her expression grim.

"What's wrong Shida?" Kali asked.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news about Chaka," Shida replied, her voice low.

"What about Chaka," a voice asked. The group turned their heads and saw Kovu had woken up and had heard what Shida had just said. "What's going on?" Kovu asked. "Where's Chaka?"

"That's just it Kovu," Jasiri replied. "We don't know where he is. Chaka's missing."

"What?" Kovu exclaimed, trying to stand. The brown lion sucked in his breath and layed down again as a sharp pain rippled through his body. "Why didn't anyone tell me my son is missing?" Kovu's voice had become an angry growl when he said this last part.

"Chaka's missing?" Vitani asked, having heard the last part of the conversation.

"Yes Chaka's missing," Kali confirmed. "And the reason we didn't tell you is because you both are still recovering and we knew that you'd want to get up and look for him."

"Damn right we would," Vitani said. "Or at least Kovu would. I know that I'm pregnant and if I don't want to lose my cub then I've got to stay put until he or she is born."

"But I don't," Kovu said, beginning to rise. Tama gently pushed her mate back down saying, "Kovu honey you're still recovering. Rafiki said that you can't leave the cave for at least another week. And you're not going to help Chaka any by killing yourself."

Kovu opened his mouth to protest but Nala said to him in a soft voice, "Kovu dear you should listen to Tama. You need to recover more. The rest of us will focus on finding Chaka. The best thing you can do for your son right now is get better."

Kovu let out a sigh, "You guys are right," he said, meaning what he said. "I just hate feeling so helpless."

"Tell me about it," Vitani said rolling her eyes.

"You just leave it to us," Jasiri said. "We'll find Chaka and bring him home safe and sound. You'll see everything will be just fine." While Jasiri was talking to Kovu and Tama Shida pulled Kali off to the said and said, "I know where Chaka is and it isn't a good place."

"Where's that," Kali asked, keeping his voice low.

"Bosi has him," Shida said.

"What?" Kali whispered. "How do you know?"

"I still have some friends on Bosi's team," Shida said. "They keep me informed to what's going on. She said that Bosi is planning on using Chaka as insurance that Kovu and Tama won't cause any problems when he finally attacks."

"That son of a bitch," Kali growled. "Thank you Shida for telling me this. Now the question is how to I tell Tama and Kovu?"

"I'm sure you'll figure out a way," Shida replied with a smile. With that the tan lioness went off to find Mshindi leaving Kali the difficult task of informing Tama and Kovu that their son was in the paws of a murderous psyco path.

**A/N well there you go ch 14 done. Poor little Chaka :( Will he be ok? Stay tuned to find out and as always reviews are always welcomed**


	15. Stressful Times

**A/N thanks for all the reviews. Enjoy ch 15 and it all belongs to Disney not me**

**Ch 15 Stressful Times**

Kali took a deep breath and began to walk towards Tama and Kovu. Tama looked over at her son-in-law and saw the expression on his face. "Kali what is it?" she asked, her brown eyes wide.

"Yeah what's going on kiddo?" Kovu asked turning to face Kali. "We saw you talking with Shida. You two looked like you were having a pretty intense conversation."

"Yeah we were," Kali admitted. "Kovu, Tama I'm afraid I have some bad news about Chaka."

"What is it?" Tama asked her voice shaking slightly.

"Shida told me that Bosi has him," Kali said looking at Tama.

"What?" Kovu shouted jumping to his feet. As soon as he did this his green eyes went wide with pain and he sucked in his breath, "Oh man that hurts. I should not have done that." The brown lion then turned to the golden King and said, "I'll kill that son of a bitch myself if he dares hurt my son. I'm going straight over to the Outlands and get my son back myself." Kovu took a step towards the exit but a sharp stab of pain quickly stopped him. Tama went up to her mate and gently nudged him back to the ground. "Kovu honey I know you want to be the hero and save our son but if you confornt Bosi in the condition that you're in you're going to be killed for sure." Kovu opened his mouth to protest but Tama raised her paw to silence him. "I'm not finished yet," Tama said firmly. "I know that you hate just sitting here feeling helpless. So do I. But I'm pregnant and you're hurt so neither one of us is going to do our son any good. The best thing we can do for Chaka is to let Kali handle it. He loves Chaka as much as we do and he won't let anything bad happen to him. I think we should let Kali confront Bosi and get our son back for us. Can you do that for me?" Tama looked at her mate her brown eyes pleading.

Kovu looked at his mate and knew he was beaten, "Ok Tam' you win," he said with a sigh. "I'll let Kali handle things." He then looked over at the young King his green eyes burining into Kali's blue ones. "You just get my son back safe and sound. Promise me that you'll do that."

"I'll get his back Kovu," Kali said. "I promise you that. I will find Bosi and force him to return Chaka to me by any means nessary. Then once Chaka is safe I'll kill Bosi myself." Kali's voice had become a growl as he thought about Bosi hurting little Chaka.

"I have complete faith in you," Tama declared, giving her son-in-law a nuzzle. "We know you'll bring our boy back to us. Don't we Kovu?" She looked at her mate who nodded in agreement.

"I won't let you down," Kali said. Then he thought to himself, "I can't let you down. I've already lost my father I won't lose Chaka too." With that Kali layed down determined to set out tomarrow to confront Bosi.

TLKTLKTLK

Later that night Chaka was awaken by someone shaking him roughly. "Get you ass up kid we're leaving." Chaka opened his eyes and saw Giza glaring down at him. "Where are we going?" Chaka asked rubbing his eyes. "Are you taking me home?"

"No you're not going home," Giza snapped. "Bosi just figured that the Outlands will be the first place Kali will look for you so we're taking you somewhere he'd never think to look."

"Where?" Chaka asked, looking at the black lion.

"Hey I've got an idea," Giza hissed inching his face closer to Chaka's face. "How about you shut your damn trap before I rip it off your face."

"Oh leave the boy alone Giza," Guama said walking up to the pair. "Your the one who woke him up in the middle of the night. Now we'd better get moving. Bosi waiting for us." Giza mumbled under his breath and roughly grabbed Chaka by his scruff and picked him up.

"Ow hey watch it," Chaka protessted as Giza's teeth dug into his skin. The little brown cub looked over at Guama and said, "Why can't I just go home? I miss my mom and dad. Please just let me go home." Chaka's eyes filled with tears as he pleaded with Guama.

"Sorry kid Bosi said that we still need you," Guama said. "But I promise you that as soon as our plan is complete we'll let you go."

"Yeah right," Giza mumbled. Guama shot him an evil glare. The rest of the walk was spent in silence. As he dangled from Giza's mouth Chaka wonder what exactly Bosi was planning for his family. Even though Chaka was only a six month old cub he knew it couldn't be anything good.

TLKTLKTLK

The next day Kali entered the Outlands with Jasiri and Nala right beside him. Together they searched the enitre Outlands but didn't find a trace of Bosi, Chaka or anyone else from his pride. "Damn it whare could they have taken him?" Jasiri growled, her brown eyes blazing.

"We'll find him 'Siri," Kali said gently. "They couldn't have taken him very far without anyone noticing them. We have the whole Pridelands looking for him. I'm sure it'll only be a matter of time before they're spotted."

"That dosen't make me feel much better," Jasiri said leaning on Kali. "Oh Kali how am I going to tell my mother and Kovu that we didn't find him?" Jasiri's eyes filled with tears and she began to cry softly. Kali talked soothingly to his mate trying to console her.

"We'll tell them together," Nala said gently going to nuzzle her daughter-in-law. "We'll find him sweetheart. You'll see. Everything is going to be just fine."

"I just hate to think what Bosi doing to the poor kid," Kali muttered. This caused Jasiri to cry harder and Nala shot her son a glare. "I'm sorry 'Siri I didn't mean to make things worse," the King said pulling his mate close to him once again.

"I know you didn't," the Queen sniffed, burying her face in Kali's red mane. After a minute she regained her composure and sraightened up. "Come let's go back. I want to get this over with." With that the trio headed bak to Priderock to tell Tama and Kovu the bad news.

TLKTLKTLK

As the three lions returned to Priderock they were met by Tama who looked at them with anixious eyes, "Well where's Chaka?" Tama asked. "You found him didn't you? Is he ok?"

"I'm sorry Mom but we didn't find him," Jasiri said sadly. "We searched the entire Outlands and we didn't find a trace or Chaka or Bosi. They must have moved him sometime during the night."

"You didn't find him?" Tama asked the tears spilling out of her eyes. "Where could they have taken him?"

"That's what we're going to find out Tama," Kali said giving his mother-in-law a conforting nuzzle. "I have lookouts everywhere. It's only a matter of time before someone spots him." By now Tama had begun to sob loudly causing the other lionesses to gather around her trying to comfort her. Just then Kovu came limping out of the cave and taking one look at his mate he knew his son hadn't been found. "Tama honey you've got to calm down," Kovu said hobbling over to his mate and pulling her close. "This stress isn't good for the baby."

"I know Kovu," Tama sniffed her face buried in Kovu's black mane. "I just can't help it. I'm so scared for Chaka but I know if I don't stay calm I could lose this baby." Tama rubbed her expanding belly gently. Then as if on cue Tama's unborn cub gave a kick as if to say all was well. Tama let a small smile cross her muzzle. "Don't you worry my little on," she said gently. "We'll find your brother and bring him home safely. I promise you that." The rusty-brown lioness then looked over at her mate and said, "All of a sudden I'm beat. How about we take a little nap?"

"Sounds good to me babe," Kovu said with a smile. Then Kovu and Tama along with Kali and Jasiri went inside the cave to try to get some rest. But they all knew the chances of that happening were very slim.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile in an undisclosed location Bosi was having a long conversation with his Pride members. "Is the brat secured?" the grey lion asked.

"Affrimative," Guama replied. "I put a rock on his tail assuring that he won't be going anywhere."

"Good," Bosi hissed, giving Guama a nuzzle. "I knew I could count on you my dear. Now we must get ready. For tomarrow is going to be an eventful day."

"What's the plan boss?" Giza asked, his black eyes gleaming with anticipation.

"Yeah are we going to attack soon?" Ndogo piped up barly able to contain himself.

"Yes Ndogo we are going to attack tomarrow," Bosi replied. He then turned to his other pridemates and said, "I've been watching all of you train and I think you're ready. Tomarrow is the day of attack. Tomarrow we shall take the Pridelands by force." Bosi threw his head back and let out an evil laugh which the others gleefully echoed.

**A/N ok ch 15 complete. War is about to happen. Who will win? Stay tuned for Ch 16 to find out. Review please.**


	16. War Begins

**A/N here we go ch 16 enjoy and it's Disney's not mine**

**Ch 16 War Begins**

The next day was a gloomy, rainy one in the Pridelands. Kali awoke feeling really down. Things were not going well for him. Sighing the golden lion got up and went to get a drink. After getting a drink from the watering hole the King was met by Zazu who shook the water out of his feathers before greeting Kail. "Good morning Sire," the hornbill said, bowing to Kali. "Or at least I believe it to be morning who can tell in this kind of weather."

"Tell me about," Kali muttered. "So let's have the morning report Zazu."

"As you wish," Zazu obeyed. The hornbill the proceded to tell Kali about what was happening in the Kingdom, which to Kali's relief was nothing that couldn't wait. Zazu was about to leave when Shida and Mshindi came running into the cave both of them looking frantic. "Kali thank the Kings you're here," Shida said, gasping for breath.

"Shida what's wrong?" Kali asked panic seeting in.

"It's Bosi," Mshindi said, his grey eyes wide. "Some of the animals just told us that they saw Bosi and his pride heading this way. I think there may be a war that's about to happen."

"Zazu gather the lionesses together tell them its time!" Kali ordered. Zazu then flew off to gather the lionesses together. Kali turned to Shida and Mshindi and said, "You two come with me. If it's a war Bosi wants then it's a war he'll get." With that the trio started to leave the cave. They were interrupted by Vitani, who along with Kovu and Tama had heard the whole thing. "So you're going to war huh?" Vitani asked.

"Yes," Kali said simply. "And before you even start Vitani there's no way in Hell you're going. Tama either. I will not have two pregnant lionesses fighting out there. Not only would it put you endanger but it would put your cub in danger. So don't..."

"Kali slow down there I know I can't go," Vitani interrupted. After two attempts the tan lioness was finally able to get to her feet. "Sheesh and I still got another month to go," she muttered. "I won't do anything to endanger my child. It sucks really bad that I can't kick Bosi's sorry ass for everything he's done to this family but I'm sure you'll do a great job of that Kali. I'm staying put."

"Me too," Tama declared. "It's way too dangerous for us." She patted her belly when she said this last part causing her cub to kick in response. "I see you agree," Tama said with a smile. "We're staying put."

"But I'm not," Kovu declared. Everyone started to protest but Kovu held up a paw to sience them. "There's nothing any of you can say to make me change my mind. That bastard kidnapped my son and he killed the one lion that was like a father to me. I'm going and that's final."

"Are you sure you're up to this?" Kali asked, concerned for his friend's well being.

"I feel better and I barely limp at all when I walk," Kovu said. "I'll be fine. I promise." He looked at Tama when he said this part, his green eyes determined.

"Just be careful," Tama said, giving her mate a nuzzle. "And bring our boy back home where he belongs."

"Will do," Kovu said returning the nuzzle. The after giving his sister a nuzzle Kovu, Kali, Shida, and Mshindi went off to met up with the rest of the pride all prepared to go to war.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile in the undisclosed location Chaka was trying in vain to move the huge rock that was on his tail. "Uhh.. Oh man come on move you dumb rock," the brown cub grunted, pushing against the rock but failing to move it. "Darn it! I have to get out of here and help my family." Just then Fraka came up to Chaka, "What are you doing?" the greyish-brown cub asked.

"None of your business," Chaka growled. "Beat it!"

"I can help you move that rock if you want," Fraka offered.

"Why would you help me?" Chaka asked, eyeing the other cub with suspision. "You're Bosi's son. Which makes you my enemy."

"Why do we have to be enemies?" Fraka asked wrinkling his brow. "Just because I'm Bosi's son dosen't mean I agree with him. I mean I'm only four months old and I know that what my Dad is doing is wrong. Now do you want my help or not?"

"Well.." Chaka began still unsure if he could trust Fraka or not.

"Fine then stay here for the rest of your life see if I care," Fraka said with annoyance. He began to wak awya when Chaka called out,"Fraka wait! I'm sorry I do want your help."

"Ok then," Fraka said waliking back towards Chaka. With that the two cubs began to push on the rock and somehow they managed to get the rock to move just enough so Chaka could pull his tail out form underneath it. "Yes!" Chaka shouted. "Now to help my family. You coming Fraka?"

"You bet I am," Fraka declared, his green eyes sparkling with excitement. "Let's go!" With that the two cubs headed for the Pridelands hoping they wouldn't be too late.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile at the border of the Pridelands and the Outlands Kali's pride had come face to face with Bosi's pride. "Well, well well look who's up and about," Bosi hissed, going up to Kovu. "Feeling better killer?"

"Well enough to kick your sorry ass," Kovu growled. "Now where's my son?"

"In a safe place," Bosi replied. "And if you do as I say I can assure you that young Chaka will remain safe."

"What do you want Bosi?" Kali growled, glaring at the grey lion.

"Step down Kali," Bosi said flately. "Hand control of the Pridelands over to me and I'll tell you where young Chaka is."

"Kali will never do that!" Jasiri exclaimed stepping up beside her mate. "Now tell us where my brother is or I sware I'll rip your head off right here and now!" Jasiri's voice had become a growl and she extended her claws and bared her teeth at Bosi.

"Kali reason with your mate," Bosi said, looking at the King. "I see no reason why there should be anymore blood shed. Step down now and I promise you that your death and Kovu's will be quick and painless and that your precious mates will not be harmed."

"These lands have been in my family for generations," Kali declared, his blue eyes blazing. "My father had to fight like Hell to regain control over them from Scar. There's no way I'm ever going to hand them over to the likes of you."

"Then so be it," Bosi growled. "Just remember young Chaka's blood is on your hands." With that Bosi let out an ear splitting roar signling his pride to attack. Kali followed with a roar of his own signling his pride to attack. The war was on.

TLKTLKTLK

Back in the cave Vitani was uneasy. "Man I hate just sitting here doing nothing while everyone else is out there fighting," Vitani said. "Damn I hate feeling so firckin' helpless. It royaly sucks."

"I feel the same way Vitani," Tama said, sitting down beside her sister-in-law. "But we can't endanger our unborn cubs by going out there and fighting."

"I know, I know," Vitani sighed. "It's just.." Just then the two lionesses heard evil laughter coming from outside the cave. "Whose there?" Vitani shouted, getting to her feet. "Show yourselves!" She and Tama gasped as Guama and another lioness entered the cave. "Well, well, well looky what we have here Mianda," Guama cackled. "Bosi figured you'd be here in your current condition, Vitani. So he sent us to take care of you. Looks like we get two pregnant lionesses for the price of one."

"We may be pregnant but we can still kick your sorry asses," Vitani growled. "Right Tama?"

"Right," Tama hissed, getting to her feet.

Guama let out an eeire cackle, "Oh this is going to be good." With that she and Mianda advanced on Vitani and Tama all four lionesses prepared to fight to the bitter end.

**A/N whoa drama city huh? Stayed tuned for more action in ch 17 and as always reviews are much apprieciated.**


	17. Fight to the Death

**A/n Hope you all enjoy Ch 17. Thank you for the reviews and remember it belongs to Disney not me.**

**Ch 17 Fight to the Death**

Kali's pride and Bosi's pride ran at each other full force both sides prepared to rip the other one to shreads. As the lionesses fought Bosi and Kali circled around each other as did Kovu and Giza. "Last chance to save your kid Kovu," Bosi growled. "Tell Kali to hand the Kingdom over to me and you'll get your precious boy back and I promise you you're death will be quick and painless."

"I'd rather see you die a slow and painful death," Kovu hissed, his green eyes blazing with pure hatred. "I'll never tell Kali to do anything you'd say you son of a bitch."

"Then so be it," Bosi growled. "Ndogo go finish off the brat."

"You got it boss," Ndogo said, running off the where he thought Chaka was.

Kovu lept toward Ndogo in an effort to stop him but Giza stood in his way, "Going somewhere Kovu?" the black lion cackled. "I don't think so." Just then Mshindi came out of nowhere and tackled Giza to the ground. "Kovu go after Ndogo I'll take care of this one," Mshindi then delivered a blow to Giza's face catching the lion off guard. This gave Kovu a chance to run after Ndogo. But Kovu was not as fast as he usually was and Ndogo had a head start. Luckly for Kovu Nala had been keeping an eye on things and tackled Ndogo to the ground. But the younger lion quickly threw the former Queen off of him, "You really thought you could take me on you old bag of bones," Ndogo hissed. "Too bad I've got a cub to kill otherwise I'd take you out right here and now. In fact I think I'll do just that." With that Ndogo lifted up Nala's head fully prepared to slit her throat. Before he could do anything Ndogo was tackled by Kovu causing both lions to fall to the ground. All though he was still injured Kovu was still stronger than Ndogo and quickly got the upper hand. Kovu had Ndogo pinned to the ground and looked down the rusty-brown lion and growled, "If you do want me to rip your head off right here and now you'll tell me where my son is you weak little piece of elephant dung."

"Ok ok I'll tell you just don't kill me," Ndogo said, his brown eyes filled with fear. "If you'll let me up I'll take you there right now."

"Fine," Kovu hissed getting off of Ndogo and letting him up.

"Haha sucker," Ndogo exclaimed, delivering a hard blow to Kovu's hind legs knocking Kovu down and running away.

"Damn you Ndogo," Kovu shouted trying to stand. But a seering stab of pain went through Kovu's body forcing his to lay back down. "Damnit Ndogo must have reinjured my hip," Kovu growled to himself. He tried to stand again but he quickly realized that the pain was too much for him. "Great now what am I going to do?" Kovu thought is despire. "Ndogo is going to kill Chaka and there's not a damn thing I can do about to. I failed my son." Tears formed in Kovu's green eyes as he thought about his little boy's fate.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile back in the cave Vitani and Tama had their work cut out for them against Guama and Mianda but nither lioness was prepared to back down. "What exactly do you want from us Guama?" Tama asked, trying to avoid a physical fight for the sake of her unborn cub.

"Bosi sent me to do a job," Guama said simply. "And that job is to kill Vitani. You just happen to be hear Tama. And that's unfortunate. Not only for you but for your unborn child."

"Or so you think," Tama hissed, her voice almost a whisper. Before Guama could react Tama had slashed the lioness across the face sending her crashing to the ground. Mianda just stood there stunned giving Vitani the perfect chance to strike. As carefully as she could the tan lioness lept at Mianda her claws fully extended catching her in her underbelly. Guama meanwhile had recovered from Tama's attack and had lept to her feet her brown eyes blazing, "You're going to pay for that you bitch." With that Guama lept at Tama but Vitani was ready for her and struck her in the face sending her flying. As she layed there stunned and injured Guama looked at Mianda who had gotten to her feet by now and shouted, "Mianda don't just stand there help me!"

"You're on your own toots," Mianda declared. "This crap isn't worth me losing my life over. I'm outta here!" With that Mianda truned and ran out of the cave leaving Guama alone.

"Damn you Mianda you come back here right now!" Guama shouted furiousily. Tama and Vitani walked over and stood over Guama smirking at her. "What's the matter Guama," Vitani smerked. "Lose all your friends? Not so easy taking down two pregnant lionesses is it? Too bad."

"For you," Guama growled, an evil smile forming on her face. With that Guama lashed out at Vitani, claws fully extended catching her right in her belly. Vitani gasped in pain and fell to the ground. "Now's who's screwed Vitani?" Guama laughed as Vitani layed there gasping in pain.

"You are you bitch!" Tama roared, lunging towards Guama. Guama was ready for Tama and managed to dodge her attack causing Tama to go crashing to the ground. "Not so agile are we Tama?" Guama hissed. She then began to advance on Tama fully prepared to attack again. Just then she saw a reddish-brown blur come running towards her and the next thing she knew she was on the ground and Jasiri was standing over her, er teethe bared.

"Well, well, weel look who's come to her Mommy's aid," Guama smerked. Then she used her hind legs to kick Jasiri off of her sneding the Queen flying in the air. "You really didnt think it would be that easy did you?"Guama asked walking towards Jasiri, who had gotten to her feet.

"Give it up Guama," Jasiri hissed. "You're clearly outnumbered. You can't win."

"Oh but I can," Guama hissed. "You're going down Queenie. I'll fight to the death. Yours!" With that Guama ran towards Jasiri full force. But the Queen was ready for her. Rasing her paw with her claws fully extended she swung her paw towards Guama. Jasiri managed to catch Guama right in her throat kiling her in the process. Satisfied Jasiriwent to check on her mother and Vitani, who was bleeding heavily. "Oh God," Jasiri muttered. "Zazu! Zazu!" The hornbill flew in to see what was wrong and upon seeing Vitani he said, "Oh my I'll get Rafiki at once!" With that the blue bird flew off to fetch the mandrill. Tama sat beside Vitani and tried to comfort her. "I can't lose my baby," Vitani sobbed. "I just can't Tama."

"You won't 'Tani," Jasiri said, gently rubbling Vitani's back. "Rafiki will make everything better. You'll see. The baby will be fine." Tama silently prayed that her daughter wouldn't be made a liar.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Mshindi was having a hard time keeping Giza at bay. The dusty-brown lion was less built that Giza and Giza had more fighting experience. Mshindi was determined to fight until the bitter end even though he knew his chances were slim. "Give it up Mshindi," Giza hissed, his black eyes glowing. "You don't stand a chance in Hell of beating me and you know it."

"Says who?" Mshindi growled, glaring at Giza. "You? Pshh. Yeah right. Dream on you pshco son of a bitch. You're going down!" With that Mshindi lunged at Giza casuing both lions to tumble to the ground both of them biting and clawing the whole time. Giza appeared to be getting the upper hand but this was short lived Mshindi kicked Giza off of him sending the black lion soaring through the air and land hard on the ground. "Who's beating who Giza?" Mshindi panted walking over to Giza who had been knocked out cold. "You put up a good fight. But not good enough. Time to end this." With that Mshindi raised his paw prepared to end Giza's life. But to his surprise Giza's eyes popped up and he said, "Surprise you bastard!" Giza tackled Mshindi and quickly pinned the dusty-brown lion to the ground. "Oh Mshindi haven't you learned by now never to underestimate me?" Giza hissed his face inches away from Mshindi's. "It's a shame that it had to in this way. Be sure to say hi to Simba when you see him in the great beyond." With that Giza raised his paw to end Mshindi's life.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kali and Bosi were having a face off of their own. The two lions were going head to head in a fight to the death. Simba's words were echoing through Kali's head, "There's going to be a huge battle between your pride and Bosi's and only one of you will make it out alive." Kali took a deep breath hoping he was strong enough to win. Then he remembered his father's other words, "You are strong and brave like me. You can handle anything Bosi can throw at you." This gave Kali the strength to do what he knew he had to do. He glared at Bosi who gave him the smae glare in return and the two lions ran at each other claws fully extended and their teeth bared each lion knowing that this fight would end right then and there.

**A/N wel there you go ch 17 complete stayed tuned to ch 18 for the exciting conclusion and as always reviews are much apprieciated.**


	18. Ending it All

**A/N thank you all for the reviews and enjoy ch 18. As always it's all Disney's not mine.**

**Ch 18 Ending it All**

Kovu was lying there in despair when he heard a tiny voice say, "Dad? Dad? Are you ok?" Kovu opened his eyes and saw Chaka standing beside him looking at him with concern. "Chaka!" Kovu exclaimed, pulling his son close to him a nuzzling him. "Your ok! Thank goodness."

"I'm fine Dad," Chaka declared, returning his father's nuzzle. "Thanks to my new friend." Chaka pointed at Fraka who smiled shyly at Kovu. "Dad this is Fraka. He helped me escape."

"Fraka?" Kovu said, his green eyes wide in surprise. "As in Bosi's son Fraka?"

"Please don't hate me becuase of my father," Fraka begged. "I'm nothing like him. I sware."

"Easy there kiddo I know a little something about having psyco parents," Kovu said, remembering his mother Zira. "Thank you for helping my son."

"No sweat," Fraka said with a grin. Just then the other lionesses came up to Kovu and Chaka. "Bosi's pride surrendered," one lioness declared, panting a little. "We've won! Now we just have to make sure that Kali kicked Bosi's sorry ass. You ok Kovu?"

"Not really," Kovu admitted, with a grimace. "I could use some help getting up." the lioness nodded and she, along with another lioness helped Kovu get to his feet and they all went to see how Kali was doing in his battle with Bosi.

TLKTLKTLK

Kali and Bosi connected both lions clawing and biting. Kali bit at Bosi's neck in the hope of biting it wide open. Bosi quickly manuvered his head so that Kali only got a portion of his mane. While Kali was distracted the grey lion grabbed the King by his neck a flung him over his head and onto the ground. "You pathetic little pipsqueak," Bosi hissed limping over to where Kali had fallen. "You should have take my offer when you had the chance. Now your death will be very slow and very painful." By now Bosi had reached Kali who was still reeling from the hit he had just recived. When the golden lion looked up Bosi swung his paw full force at Kali his claws fully extended. Kali managed to dodge the blow darting to the right. He then kicked Bosi's legs out from underneath him cauing Bosi to land hard on the ground. "That was for my father," Kali growled. He then got to his feet at the same time as Bosi. Kali tackled the grey lion proceding to dig his claws into Bosi's torso casuing him to roar in pain. Bosi quickly recovered and slashed Kali in his face making the King see stars. Bosi delivered let another blow which sent Kali once again sailing to the ground. "Time to end this once and for all," Bosi spat his green eyes balzing. Kali tried to stand up but a wave of dizziness quickly sent him back to the ground. The golden King saw Bosi coming towards him and he thought, "This is it. I'm done for. I'm sorry Father I've failed you." Kali closed his eyes and waited for the pain to come but to his surpirse none came. Instead he heard snaring and growling. He opened his eyes and saw that Shida and Nala had come on the scene and both lionesses were fighting Bosi. But Bosi was stronger and quickly threw them off. He went up to Nala and swiped her across the face sending the former Queen sprawling to the ground where she layed motionless.

"Mom!" Kali cried. "Noooo! I'll kill you you bastard!" With that Kali got up and ran towards Bosi at full speed. Bosi saw Kali coming and quickly stepped to the side causing Kali to stumble. Bosi let out an evil laugh but it was short lived as Shida tackled Bosi and pinned him to the ground.

"Not so funny now is it you son of a bitch?" Shida hissed her brown eyes firery. She then looked up at Kali and said, "He's all yours Kal'." With that Kali went up to Bosi and said with fury in his voice, "You killed my father. You tried to kill Kovu and Vitani. You deserve to die."

"You may kill me," Bosi choked out as Shida applied more pressure to his throat. "But my cause will never die. You'll always have enemies Kali. You'd better watch your back."

"I'm going to make Damn sure that you will never be able to hurt anyone else ever again," Kali spat. With that he raised his paw and slashed Bosi's throat killing him in the process. Satisifed Kali then went to check on Nala who was still out cold. "Mom are you ok?" Kali asked gently nudging his mother with his head. "Come on Mom wake up please." Tear came to Kali's eyes as he called out to his mother. After a moment Nala let out a groan and opened her eyes. "Mom! Thank the Kings your ok," Kali cried giving his mother a nuzzle.

"Hi sweetheart," Nala whispered. She then looked at Bosi lying dead on the ground. "Is he dead?" the former Queen asked.

"Yeah he's dead," Shida confirmed as she helped her friend to her feet.

"Good," Nala said her voice acidy. "I hope he's burning in Hell for what he's done." Kali nodded in agreement. Just then they were joined by Chaka, Fraka, and Kovu, who was being helped by two other lionesses "Kovu!" Kali exclaimed running over to his friend. "Chaka! Thank the Kings your both alright."

"It was tough but I managed just fine," Kovu said wincing slightly as a stab of pain went through his body. "Come on I want to get back to make sure Tama and my sister are ok."

"Wait," Shida said. "Where's Mshindi?"

"Right here," Mshindi said going up to Shida and giving her a nuzzle.

"Oh thank goodness you're ok," Shida said burying her face in Mshindi's golden brown mane.

"Good to see you buddy," Kali said, patting his friend on his back causing the dusty-brown lion to wince. "Sorry buddy."

"No problem," Mshindi replied, smiling at his friend. "I agree with Kovu let's go home and check on the ladies." With that the gang headed back to Priderock eagar to put this all behind them

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile back at the cave Rafiki was working franticly to save both Vitani and her cub. He had been forced to deliver the cub, which was a girl but now the mandrill was having a hard time controlling the bleeding. Tama and Jasiri were just sitting there helplessly watching this unfold, while at the same time trying to keep Vitani's daughter warm. Just then everyone arrived back at the cave. Kali looked around and his blue eyes widened in horror at the bloody sight he saw. "What the Hell happened?" the King cried.

"Guama and another lioness came in here and attacked us!" Tama exclaimed. Before she could contiune Chaka came running into the cave, "Mom!" the brown cub cried out running over to his mother and nuzzling her. "Chaka!" Tama exclaimed, licking her son over and over tears of joy running down her face. "I'm so happy you're ok. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Mom," Chaka said. Then he noticed the tiny gloden-brown cub in his mother's paws. "Is that my new brother or sister?" Chaka looked at the newborn his green eyes wide.

"What?" Kovu exclaimed draggin himeself over to his mate. "But you're not due for another two weeks."

"She isn't ours," Tama explaiend. "She's your niece Kovu." Tama then explained what had happened and Kovu shood his head. "Damn that Bosi. Even in death he still causes pain." Just then Rafiki came over to the group, looking somber. "How's my sister?" Kovu asked.

"I was able to stop de bleeding," Rafiki replied. "However I will need to keep an eye on her fer de nexy few days. Her and de little one. De next few days will be vedy crutial to der survival."

"Oh man," Kovu said tears coming to his eyes. Just then he heard a gasp come from Tama. Kovu looked at his mate with concern, "What is it Tam'?"

"My water just broke," Tama gasped her brown eyes wide.

"You're kidding me," Kali groaned. "What else could happen?" Nala took Vitani's daughter from Tama so that she could give birth. The others stayed a respctable distance from her to give her some room. Rafiki approached Jasiri's mother and examined her. "Ah yes de cub should be here shortly. And don't chu worry Tama der shouldn't be and problem with de cub even though it will be born slightly early. Now I need chu to push fer me." Tama took a deep breath bared down and pushed as hard as she could. "Come on Tama you can do it," Kovu said, trying to encourage his mate.

"Come on Mom," Jasiri piped up right beside her mother. "One more push and the cub will be here." Tama took another breath, sweat pouring down her face let out a scream and gave a final big push.

"Vedy good Tama," Rafiki said, smiling. "De cub is here. It is a healthy baby girl."

"A girl," Tama panted. "And she's ok?"

"See fer yourself," Rafiki said, placing a tiny rusty-brown fluff ball in Tama's paws.

"Oh Tama she's perfect," Kovu breathed, as Tama cleaned her daughter off. "She looks just like you."

"I know," Tama smiled. "Chaka cme say hi to your new sister." Chaka came over to his parents and peered down at his little sister. "She's so little," Chaka said. "Hi there I'm your big brother Chaka. Very nice to meet you." The little cub sniffed the air at the sound of her brother's voice then went to nurse. "I like her," Chaka declared. "Now I have a new cousin and a new sister." Just then the group heard a low groan. They turned and saw Vitani was coming around. "Aunt Vitani," Chaka cried running over to his aunt's side. "You're awake."

"What happened?" Vitani asked weakly.

"Rafiki had to take you cub to save your life," Nala replied, gently placing Vitani's daughter in her paws. "It's a girl by the way."

"She's beautiful," Vitani whispered, giving her daughter a lick. "Hello my little Safara. I'm your mommy." She beamed at her daughter for a minute then the tan lioness looked up at Rafiki, "Is she ok?"

"We will have to keep an eye on her since she was brn so early," Rafiki replied. "But she appears vedy healthy. But she must rest and so must you."

"No arguments here," Vitani replied as she watched little Safara nurse. "I'm beat."

"Hey Aunt Vitani did you see my new little sister?" Chaka asked.

"Tama had her cub?" Vitani asked.

"Yeah she did," Kovu replied. "But you can meet her later sis. Why don't you and my new little niece get some rest?" Vitani nodded and layed her head down and immediatly went to sleep.

"So what's your little girl's name?" Kali asked, smiling at the little cub.

"Nafsi," Kovu and Tama said together.

"I love it," Jasiri declared, gently nuzzling her new sister.

"Welcome to the world little Nafsi," Kali whispered. "I just hope your world will remaine peaceful.

"It should now that Bosi's dead," Jasiri replied. "And maybe now we can strat trying for a little one of our own." The Queen smiled at her mate who smiled back. "I'd like that," the Kings replied, giving his mate a nuzzle. "I'd like that a lot."

**A/n ok then ch 18 done. Ch 19 will be the last chapter and it will be kind of an epilogue to this story. But never fear for I have a new story in the works. Happy Valentines day everyone Hope you all liked ch 18 and as always reviews are very much loved by me.**


	19. The End

**A/N All righty then here comes ch 19 the final chapter and it belongs to Disney not me**

**Ch 19 The End**

The weeks passed and Vitani and little Safara grew stronger every day. Soon the day came in which she and her cousin Nafsi could venture out on their own. "Now Nafsi you be careful," Kovu was instructing his daughter. "I want you and your cousin to stay close to your brothers and do what they say."

"I will Daddy," Nafsi promised, her green eyes sparkling. Then the rusty-brown cub saw her cousin coming out of the cave with Vitani right beside her. "Hey Safara!" Nafsi called out, running up to her cousin and aunt.

"Hi Nafsi," Safara said smiling at her cousin. "I sure am excited about today."

"Me too," Nafsi said barely able to contain her excitement.

"Now Safara remember our deal," Vitani said sternly. "No wondering off. You stay with Chaka and Fraka at all times. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"Yes Mommy," Safara said, her blue eyes sparkling with excitment. Just then Chaka and Fraka came up to the group. Both males had grown nicely and were now nine months and seven months respectivly. Chaka had the beginnings of a black mane growing on top of his head. Fraka also had a little brown fluff on top of his head which he was very proud of. "You guys ready to go?" Fraka asked, his green eyes fixed on on the two cubs.

"Yeah!" both girls exclaimed jumping up and down.

Chaka chuckled at his sister and cousin's excitement. "Well then come on." With that the foursome headed out on their tour of the Pridelands. When they had gone Tama went and sat beside her mate laying her head on his shoulders. "Oh Kovu our babies are growing up," she sighed.

"Yeah we're rasing some really great kids," Kovu agreed. "Thank goodness Fraka is nothing like his father."

"Or his mother," Tama said. "I think it just goes to show that it's not all in your DNA in how you turn out it's how your raised." Then as if on cue Jasiri and Kali came on the scene having just returned from patrol.

"Hey Mom hey Kovu," Jasiri said. "Is Nala around? There's something Kali and I want to tell you guys."

"She's in the cave," Vitani said. "I'll go get her." With that the tan lioness went inside the cave the get the former Queen. Seconds later the two lionesses emerged and walked over to Jasiri and Kali.

"So I hear there's something you wish to tell us," Nala said her blue eyes shining.

"Yes there is Mom," Kali replied. He looked at Jasiri who nodded at her mate. "Mom, Tama and Kovu there's going to be a new addition to the family."

"You mean...?" Tama said looking at the couple.

"I'm pregnant," Jasiri said grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh honey that wonderful!" Tama exclaimed nuzzling her daughter and son-in-law.

"I agree," Kovu said also nuzzling the pair. "Congratulations you guys."

"Oh my dears I'm so happy," Nala said tears going down her face. "I just wish Simba could be here for this."

"He is Mom," Kali said nuzzling his mother. "He's all around us. And I bet he's looking down and smiling right now."

"You're right honey," Nala said. "Simba would be thrilled at the thought of grandchildren." Just then Shida and Mshindi came up to the royal family. "I hope we're not intruding," Shida said. "But Mshindi and I have something to tell you guys."

"Not at all," Kali said, with a smile. "What's up?"

"Shida and I are going to have a cub," Mshindi said his grey eyes shining with pride.

"That's great!" Kali exclaimed embracing his friends. "Jasiri and I just found out thar we're going to parents as well."

"Well that is good news to be sure," Shida replied. "Our cubs will grow up together. It'll be wonderful."

"I can't wait," Jasiri said patting her belly. Meanwhile Kali said to Mshindi, "Hey buddy can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure Kal'," Mshindi replied. "Let's walk and talk." With that the two lions left leaving the ladies to talk about the upcoming births. As they were walking Mshindi sadi to Kali, "SO what's on your mind buddy?"

"Well I've been thinking," Kali said. "I mean not to bring up bad memories or anything but whatever happened to Giza? You never really said how you managed to beat him."

"Well that was pure luck," Mshindi replied. "Giza had me beat good and I was sure he was going to kill me but then suddenly out of no where this huge gust f wind knocked over a nearby tree distracting Giza. This gave me opportunity to knock him off of me and over a nearby cliff. Man talk about luck."

"Well I'm just glad it all worked out," Kali said, patting Mshindi on his back. The two lins continued their walk and the rest of the day was spent talking about the two upcoming births

TLKTLKTLK

The next few months flew by for Kali. During that time Jasiri had given birth. A healthy baby boy was born. He had golden fur with a few patches of brown in it. But to Kali's delight his son had inherated his father's amber eyes. The day of his son's presentation was here and Kali and Jasiri watched as Rafiki held their son high in the sky for all the animals to see. As Kali watched this he looked up at the sky and could have sworn that he saw Simba's face smiling at him. The wind blew thorugh Kali's red mane and he looked over at Jasiri who smiled lovingly at him. Rafiki carried the newborn Prince back to his parents and prepared to annoint him with red juice, "And what name do you give you son?" Rafiki asked.

"Amri," Kali said, nuzzling his son who mewed in responce.

"Ah de name of power," Rafiki said. "A fine choice." With that Rafiki rubbed juice on Amri's head and handed him back to his mother who carried him back into the cave. "Yer Fader would be vedy proud," Rafiki said, putting his arm around the young King.

"Thank you my friend," Kali said with a smile and went inside the cave to be with his mate and son. As he walked in he was greeted by Mshindi who smiled at his friend. "Congratulaions Kali," Mshindi said. "Amri is one cute kid."

"Thanks Mshindi," Kali said grinning. "Your daughter is adorable as well."

"Don't I know it," Mshindi replied. "Binti and Shida are my whole life." He looked over at his mate who was sitting beside Jasiri both lionesses nursing their children. "Man I can't imagin life getting any better than this."

"Me either," Kali replied. "Hey I was thinking that since you have a daughter and I have a son that maybe Amri and Binti could be married one day."

"I'd like that," Mshindi said. "I mean what lion wouldn't want his daughter to be Queen one day."

"Great," Kali said. With that the two lions joined their mates and newborns hopeful for the future and what it would bring.

The End

**A/N well there you go end of An Old Evil Returns Hope you all enjoyed it. Review please and keep an eye out for my upcoming story. This is csinumb3rstlk lover signing off for now**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note**

Ok everyone here's the deal I know it's been a while since I've done a story but I had to take a break for a while. However I am thinking about doing a sequal to this story and was wondering if anyone would be intrested in it if I did so. Please let me know either by reviewing or by pming me. Thanks.

-csinumb3rstlk lover


End file.
